Inmarcesible
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Bella, incapaz de vivir con los recuerdos de Edward, abandona Forks y se va a vivir a Phoenix por su cuenta. Cinco años después, prácticamente no se reconoce a sí misma. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward la encuentre haciendo autostop en las heladas carreteras del estado de Minnesota?
1. Prólogo: Desconocida

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer.** La canción es **Nobody's Home** de **Avril Lavigne**. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic contiene **palabrotas** y **sexo** , además de tratar sobre la **adicción a las drogas**. Si eres sensible a alguno de estos temas, te ruego encarecidamente que no sigas leyendo. **No me hago responsable de los perjuicios que este fic pueda ocasionar.**

 **N/A:** ¡Aquí vuelvo con este fandom! Hacía milenios que no me animaba con Crepúsculo. Sé que tengo otros proyectos, pero me apetecía comenzar algo nuevo y despejarme un poco. Este será un fic de tan sólo **10 capítulos** , cuyo primer borrador ya está escrito. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas por pulir y la universidad me quita mucho tiempo así que no esperéis que los suba de un tirón. **Intentaré actualizar como mínimo una vez cada diez días.**

Dicho esto, espero que os guste. ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Desconocida**

 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me pesaban una tonelada. Gemí cuando la luz de una farola incidió sobre ellos. Los notaba como si fueran del doble de su tamaño y estuvieran intentando escapar de unas cuencas demasiado pequeñas. El dolor era penetrante, pero estaba casi acostumbrada. La brisa fresca se deslizaba sobre mi cuerpo semidesnudo y pegajoso por el sudor, pero no era suficiente para desterrar el terrible calor que sentía. Notaba el brazo de Amanda — _¿o era Amelia?_ — alrededor de mi cintura y todo el cuerpo de Bran pegado a mi espalda, una persistente erección nocturna contra mi trasero y su mano en mi pecho izquierdo. La cara de "mi nombre empieza por A" estaba a escasos centímetros y su aliento rancio acariciaba mis labios. No pensé demasiado en ello, consciente de que el mío debía tener un olor similar. Más de una vez había pensado que ese era el olor del caos. Bran se limitó a reírse cuando se lo dije, afirmando que leía demasiado. Quizás era verdad. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le hace bien leer las novelas de cinco pavos que venden en las gasolineras.

La noche se extendía de una esquina a otra del infinito horizonte. Las luces de los rascacielos, los vehículos y los anuncios publicitarios se entremezclaban para dar lugar al típico brillo urbano. Las estrellas estaban demasiado lejos para verse en el cielo de Nueva York, la ciudad era un sol en sí misma.

En el entretejido de calles un edificio antiguo y destartalado se alzaba cansado sobre sus cimientos. La habitación 216 estaba destrozada. Las mantas y sábanas cubrían el suelo, al igual que las cientos de plumas blancas y relleno de las almohadas y cojines mutilados. Había brillantina pegada en el cabecero de la cama como diminutas estrellas. En cada superficie había, por lo menos, una botella de licor o cerveza. Una raya de una sustancia blanquecina yacía olvidada sobre una cómoda, junto con una bolsa de pastillas y un fajo de billetes. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero la puerta que daba a una minúscula terraza había sido destrozada y trozos de cristal brillante se esparcían por el suelo como diamantes. El aire hacía ondular las baratas cortinas blancas y acariciaba nuestras figuras.

Me deshice de los brazos de mis acompañantes y me levanté como pude. Me temblaban las piernas y sentía el cuerpo como si me hubieran atropellado. Me di cuenta mientras gateaba fuera del colchón de la herida que tenía en la mano. Era un tajo alargado y desigual en el dorso de la mano. Sangre seca se dibujaba en líneas finas por mi antebrazo. Aparté la vista, asqueada, pero el dolor era bienvenido. Me ayudaba a mantener la cabeza clara. Así pues, me arrastré como pude hasta el baño, lo único que había sobrevivido medianamente bien a nuestro huracán, y metí la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría del lavabo. No habíamos pagado por el agua caliente, así que no me quedaban más opciones que esa. De nuevo, el dolor helado fue bienvenido. Levanté la cabeza segundos después, encontrándome con mi reflejo.

El espejo estaba roto y manchado de sangre. Observé una vez más mi herida. No me costó mucho llegar a la conclusión de que yo era la culpable. Maldije por lo bajo, buscando algo para desinfectarla, pero no había nada que se pareciera a un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ni siquiera había tiritas o vendas en todo el maldito baño. Frustrada, volví mi mirada al espejo e intenté darle algo de forma a mi pelo húmedo.

En un momento de descuido, miré mis ojos. Me detuve lentamente, observando mi reflejo. Una memoria lejana de mí haciendo lo mismo en el pequeño baño de la casa de Charlie en Forks vino a mi mente. Poco quedaba de la Bella que había sido en ese entonces. Lo básico permanecía: mi pelo y ojos marrones, mi piel pálida, mi nariz pequeña y mi boca con el labio superior un poco más grande que el inferior. Sin embargo, era como mirar a una desconocida. Mi melena había desaparecido, sustituida por un corte desigual que se erizaba a la altura de mi barbilla, y mi piel no sólo era pálida, sino que tenía un aspecto enfermizo y frágil, y se pegaba a mis huesos como si no hubiera nada más debajo, producto de la mala alimentación y los excesos. Mis ojos, un día brillantes y perspicaces, habían perdido todo lo que les caracterizaba. Opacos y sin vida, me hacían parecer vacía.

La imagen me hacía querer romper a llorar.

Me alejé del lavabo a trompicones, huyendo de mí misma. De vuelta en la habitación, sacudí la cabeza para despejarme un poco, aunque sólo conseguí marearme. Gemí, apoyándome en la pared inestablemente. La fea moqueta de un color rojo desvaído estaba manchada y apolillada, pero parecía un lugar cómodo y seguro. Sin embargo, me resistí a la tentación de acostarme de nuevo. Debíamos salir cuanto antes de allí, ya habíamos tenido bastante suerte de que nadie llamara a la policía. Me vestí con lo que encontré por la habitación aunque dudaba de que la mitad de lo que llevaba fuera mío. El aire que entraba por la puerta destrozada me invitaba al exterior irremediablemente así que, caminando con cuidado y apartando cristales como pude, me abrí paso hasta la terraza.

Las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando lentamente mientras el horizonte se aclaraba, pero el movimiento era continuo. Los fiesteros y trasnochadores se arrastraban de vuelta a sus hogares mientras los trabajadores del primer turno comenzaban a moverse. Aspiré el aire contaminado de la ciudad mientras observaba el amanecer. Durante un segundo, el mundo entero pareció contener la respiración y todo se detuvo. Entonces, el primer rayo de sol iluminó la ciudad y ardió en mis ojos. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Recuperada de la ceguera pasajera, observé los coches que circulaban varios metros más abajo. Durante un segundo, pensé en lo fácil que sería subirme a la barandilla y saltar, probablemente se sentiría como volar…

Asustada de mí misma, me escabullí dentro de la habitación como si la terraza hubiera estallado repentinamente en llamas. Me senté en el suelo durante varios segundos, con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas, meciéndome suavemente. Me ardían los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas y un dolor sordo en el pecho parecía extenderse por cada pequeña célula de mi cuerpo. La imagen en el espejo volvió a mí una vez más y los recuerdos que había luchado por enterrar empujaron contra mis barreras mentales. Los tenía bien atados al fondo de mi mente, prisioneros tras muros y muros de piedra, pero todo se deshacía como castillos de arena en un día de lluvia.

 _Edward. Edward. Edward._

Su nombre se repetía en mi cabeza como una oración. Me lo imaginé derrapando en su Volvo plateado, saltando del asiento mientras corría hacia el destartalado y mugriento motel, buscándome, siguiendo mi delicioso aroma hasta encontrarme en mitad de este desastre. Durante un segundo, pude deleitarme con la sensación de sus manos frías tocando mi piel, llevándose el sudor y las lágrimas. Sus labios me besarían la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, los labios… Sin embargo, la alucinación duró muy poco y lo único que me quedó fue el aliento frío del aire meciendo mi pelo.

Me levanté lentamente y observé en lo que se había convertido mi vida. El caos en la habitación era un reflejo de mí misma. Me recordaba lo poco que había luchado contra esto, lo fácilmente que había renunciado a todo y todos. ¿Cuándo había hablado por última vez con mis padres? Recordaba una llamada desde el teléfono de un bar de carretera, pero estaba casi segura de que me había quedado en silencio mientras mi madre me llamaba con voz temblorosa _—_ _"¿Bella? ¿Bella, eres tú?"_ —. La echaba tanto de menos… Entonces, una tímida idea intentó abrirse paso en mi mente. La chica desconocida y Bran seguían durmiendo, ni siquiera se habían movido en todo ese tiempo; había un pequeño fajo de billetes sobre la cómoda, lo suficiente para un desayuno y un billete de autobús.

El corazón me martilleaba contra el pecho mientras avanzaba tímidamente hasta el dinero, de pronto consciente de todo el ruido que hacía al caminar. Lo tomé en mis manos al mismo tiempo en que mis ojos reparaban en la raya de coca y las pastillas. Mis dedos rozaron la bolsita de plástico, pero me detuve ahí. Dudé, pero me aparté rápidamente cuando Bran roncó sonora e inesperadamente. Se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Mientras me calzaba sus zapatillas —Por suerte, usaba sólo dos números más que yo—, un pequeño amago de culpa me atenazó el pecho. Llevábamos juntos desde hacía dos años, dando tumbos por la vida y abrazándonos por las noches. Nunca me había dicho su edad, pero sospechaba que rondaría los diecisiete cuando nos encontramos. Pero sabía que él no me seguiría en mi objetivo porque ni siquiera yo estaba segura de cuál era así que despertarle no era una opción.

Conté el dinero cuando estaba casi en la puerta. Mi mente trabajaba despacio, pero saqué en claro que había alrededor de ciento cincuenta dólares. Un billete de autobús a cualquier estado vecino me costaría alrededor de setenta, pero primero tenía que desayunar, comprar provisiones y algo de ropa nueva. Calculé que me gastaría alrededor de ciento veinte. Volví a contar y me guardé la cantidad que necesitaría en el bolsillo de los shorts. Hice una nota mental de intentar conseguir un bolso o algo similar. Apreté los treinta dólares que me quedaban y me acerqué al colchón en el que Bran y la otra seguían durmiendo. Me incliné y se los guardé al chico en los calzoncillos. No quería arriesgarme a que la desconocida se los quedara y dejara a Bran sin nada. No era mucho, pero le llegaría para comprar algo de comida.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y la culpa pesándome sobre los hombros, observé sus rasgos aniñados y pacíficos durante un segundo antes de abandonar la habitación sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Sé que es corto, pero se trata sólo del prólogo. Me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido y si merece la pena continuar así que espero vuestros comentarios. Como siempre, estoy abierta a críticas y sugerencias :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer.** La canción es **Big Girls Cry** de **Sia.** Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **"Segundo encuentro"**

 _Tough girl in the fast lane  
No time for love  
No time for hate  
No drama  
No time for games  
Tough girl whose soul aches_

Me arrepentía totalmente de no haberme gastado el poco dinero que me quedaba en ese abrigo de lana que había visto en la tienda de segunda mano. En su lugar, había elegido una chaqueta de cuero que, si bien me quedaba de cine, no abrigaba ni la mitad de lo que la dependienta me había prometido. Caminando por una carretera helada y desierta me di cuenta de lo estúpida e ingenua que podía llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones. Se suponía que tras cinco años en la calle debería haber aprendido a no confiar tan fácilmente.

—Algunas cosas sencillamente no tienen remedio —murmuré para mí misma, suspirando con pesar.

Lo cierto es que estaba preocupada. Tras comprar la comida y la ropa, había dado un largo paseo hasta la estación de autobuses más cercana con la firme intención de comprar un billete a algún lugar de nombre agradable, pero no había contado con la tenaz persistencia de mi padre. Increíblemente, Charlie Swan todavía no se había dado por vencido y mantenía los carteles con mi cara por todas partes. Nunca pensé que un hombre como él pudiera tener los suficientes contactos como para mantener mi foto pegada en la ventanilla de una estación de Nueva York cinco años después de mi desaparición. Aunque debía admitir que me había hecho sentir querida, lo cierto era que había dificultado mis planes notablemente. Asustada ante la posibilidad de ser reconocida, había escapado.

Dos días después, y con mis fondos bajando, había conseguido que un desconocido me llevara hasta la frontera con Minnesota a cambio de un poco de compañía. Tras esos años, me había acostumbrado a que los hombres accedieran a llevarme en su coche con la condición de que les diera un poco de calor por la noche, así que no me lo pensé demasiado a la hora de aceptar. Sin embargo, ahora me encontraba sola en mitad de ninguna parte, con frío y escasas provisiones. La noche anterior había sido muy dura y el cansancio empezaba a hacerse notar. Además, sentía la extrema necesidad de algo que me colocara un poco, que hiciera que las cosas no se vieran tan mal.

Sacudí la cabeza, desterrando esos pensamientos de mi mente. Debía seguir adelante, llegar a una ciudad y buscar un lugar seguro en el que quedarme. Había trabajado esporádicamente durante esos años, sin contar los trabajos de verano y a media jornada que tuve en Phoenix y Forks antes de que todo pasara, así que planeaba buscar un trabajo y, esta vez sí, conservarlo. El deseo de que fuese en una ciudad era por la sencilla razón de que me hacían sentir cómoda y protegida, aunque sonase extraño. Sabía moverme en lugares grandes y poblados, donde mis acciones pasaban desapercibidas. Quizás un pueblo pequeño me mantuviera alejada de las tentaciones, pero una ciudad me permitiría tener la cabeza fría en los momentos cruciales. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

El sonido de un coche me hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia atrás. Sin pensármelo mucho, levanté el dedo y di dos pasos dentro de la carretera. Era arriesgado, pero estaba decidida a detener ese coche y convencer al conductor de que me llevara a cualquier parte. Si me quedaba un día más ahí tirada me volvería loca. El vehículo lanzó un alarido chirriante al detenerse bruscamente a pocos centímetros de mí. El corazón me martilleaba contra el pecho y latía en mis oídos con intensidad, pero un cálido alivio se extendía por mi cuerpo. Había parado y yo no me había convertido en puré contra el asfalto.

No me lo pensé más y di dos pasos rápidos hacia la ventanilla del conductor mientras esbozaba mi mejor sonrisa. Ni siquiera me detuve a mirar el coche dos veces, si lo hubiera hecho me habría percatado de su flamante color plateado y del simbolito en el guardabarros que gritaba Volvo a los cuatro vientos. Pero me encontraba desesperada, con la mente cansada y el cuerpo temblando por una raya de coca así que nada de eso me importó. Por mí como si era la nave nodriza de unos extraterrestres. La ventanilla bajó con un zumbido suave y casi imperceptible antes de que el mundo se detuviera.

Es curiosa la forma de trabajar que tiene la mente humana. Durante los últimos cinco años había imaginado este momento de mil maneras distintas; algunas veces se parecía mucho a una novela rosa en la que Edward me salvaría de unos malvados hombres sin cara, como aquella vez en Port Angeles, y después me diría que se había equivocado, que me amaba y quería pasar la eternidad conmigo, y yo le aceptaba de nuevo, sin rencores y con el corazón lleno de esperanza y perdón; otras veces, yo había superado ya mi amor por él y le gritaba lo mucho que le odiaba y le lanzaba a la cara miles de insultos y reclamos sin ningún miedo, digna y fuerte ante él. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en que no se había alimentado adecuadamente pues tenía los ojos muy oscuros. Patético, sencillamente patético.

—Bella…

Su voz diciendo mi nombre en un tono más bajo que el de un suspiro fue todo lo que necesité para despertar del trance. Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse sin que mi mente interviniera, echando a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. No me importaba nada más que alejarme, huir lejos. El aire frío cortaba mis mejillas y la carretera estaba en mal estado haciéndome tropezar a cada rato, pero no me detuve. Cuando escuché el sonido de un coche acercándose me lancé al arcén y empecé a correr hacia el bosque. La parte cuerda y sensata de mi mente me informó condescendientemente de que no tenía posibilidad alguna contra unos vampiros, pero ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo dudó a la hora de seguir impulsándome hacia delante. Correr, correr, correr. Era todo lo que existía, todo aquello en lo que podía pensar. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo, consumido por los excesos y una mala alimentación, no pudo aguantar el ritmo durante mucho tiempo.

Caí sobre la nieve como un peso muerto. El aire silbaba entre mis labios con cada jadeo, los pulmones me ardían y el corazón me latía a una velocidad inimaginable. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba en rápidas y dolorosas convulsiones. Casi no veía nada. Tuve un momento de pánico, incapaz de comprender lo que me pasaba. Sin embargo, toda preocupación se extinguió cuando escuché a mi ángel llamarme desesperado mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos de hielo.

Me desperté con el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. La cabeza me daba vueltas y notaba la boca tan seca como el esparto. Mi primer pensamiento fue que debía haberme pillado una borrachera de las grandes para acabar en ese estado. Quise moverme, pero unos brazos fuertes, inamovibles, se cerraban en torno a mi torso. Parpadeé rápidamente, confusa y algo asustada. Había de todo en las calles, y Bran y yo nunca nos metíamos en los garitos más recomendables.

—Quita —ordené, removiéndome con toda la energía que pude, que no era mucha. Casi no podía ver nada, pero me percaté de que estaba en un coche en movimiento—. Quita —repetí, sin resultados.

—Detente, Bella —dijo la persona que me aprisionaba. Reconocí la voz al instante—. Llegaremos pronto.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente se encontraban paralizadas de espanto. El agujero de mi pecho, ese que había intentado llenar con alcohol, sexo y drogas, se abrió como un enorme cañón. Me sentí morir. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por controlarlas y cayeron por mis mejillas. _Edward._ Incluso en mi mente su nombre hacía daño. Sollocé fuerte mientras el cuerpo del vampiro se tensaba, pegado al mío. Debía resultarse desagradable, pero no me preocupé por ello. Sólo podía pensar en que estaba con él, en que le había encontrado. _Llegaremos pronto._ Sus palabras se clavaron en mi pecho. Mi tiempo era limitado. Probablemente, Edward se había sentido obligado a llevarme hasta la ciudad más cercana, incapaz de dejarme tirada en medio del bosque. El golpe fue terriblemente duro.

¿Cómo podía haber imaginado por un segundo que a eso se reducía todo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? ¡Estaba claro que con encontrarle no se solucionaba nada! ¿Qué haría a continuación? ¿Suplicarle que se quedara conmigo? No, eso no había servido de nada en el pasado, cuando todavía cabía la posibilidad de que me quisiera aunque sólo fuera un poco. Ya no quedaba nada de nosotros. Todo lo que una vez fuimos se había marchitado.

Hice el amago de separarme de Edward, pero él no me lo permitió.

—Un poco más, por favor —suplicó en un susurro, apretándome entre sus brazos—. Sólo un poco más.

No lograba entender qué pretendía con eso, pero me permití disfrutar de su presencia ya que él no me dejaba alejarme. Dolía, pero mi faceta más masoquista lo estaba disfrutando. Su olor era mil veces mejor de lo que recordaba. Parpadeé casi con furia notando un anhelo creciente por verle bien. Cuando mi vista se aclaró, me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos. Si hubiera estado en mejores condiciones me habría parecido obvio, pero en ese momento me sorprendió. Jasper y Alice estaban en los asientos delanteros, ambos en silencio. Un nuevo dolor me atravesó el estómago, pero todo se extinguió cuando levanté la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con el rostro de Edward.

Me miraba. Sus ojos del color del carbón me miraban. Una estúpida vergüenza se apoderó de mí y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. No quería imaginar el aspecto que tenía, la imagen que le estaba dando. Era una Bella muy distinta a la que él conocía y por un segundo me preocupó que se sintiera decepcionado. Pero luego me di cuenta de que yo no debía importarle ni un poco y me abofeteé mentalmente.

—¿Cómo has estado? —susurró, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que tanto Jasper como Alice lo habían escuchado como si lo hubiera gritado.

No contesté, sino que aparté la mirada y me acurruqué contra él aspirando su olor. Me daba igual que pensara en mí como en una lunática, aferrándome a él y llenándome de su aroma. Sólo quería sentirle más cerca, como antes, como cuando creía que era mío.

Llegamos mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Pude ver el cartel que anunciaba que aquel pueblito en medio de ninguna parte era Sleepy Eye, pero nosotros lo atravesamos de un lado a otro por la carretera principal hasta llegar a una casa escondida en el bosque a un par de kilómetros del pueblo. Un doloroso _déjà vu_ me apretó el corazón mientras los recuerdos que guardaba en una estantería al fondo de mi mente se desataban. La casa en sí no tenía nada que ver con la de Forks. Era enorme, aunque más pequeña que la que yo conocía, y de estilo victoriano, con tejas de pizarra y paredes color arena. Un enorme jardín, ahora colonizado por la nieve, rodeaba todo el edificio. Pude ver a Esme y Carlisle en la puerta.

El coche se detuvo con suavidad y todo se quedó en silencio. Jasper y Alice compartieron una mirada y luego se bajaron del coche. Edward no hizo ningún movimiento. Me quedé ahí, casi tan quieta como un vampiro, esperando. Quizás estos eran los últimos momentos que tenía con él antes de que me liberara de su abrazo. En cualquier momento, se levantaría y se pondría en el asiento del conductor para dejarme en el pueblo. Seguro que me daba una cantidad desorbitada de dinero para que pudiera comer y conseguir un billete de autobús. Al fin y al cabo, Edward era todo un caballero.

—Vamos —dijo en un susurro.

Abrió la puerta, pero no me dejó ir, sino que me acunó contra su pecho y echó a andar hacia el porche. Mi mente estaba cansada, llena de él y de su aroma, pero algo dentro de mí, esa parte que se había endurecido durante estos años, esa parte que le culpaba de todo, me susurró que no estaba comportándome de una forma muy digna, que todo estaba resultando demasiado fácil y no debería dejarle tan claro que aún le amaba. A él le daba igual, pero yo tenía mi orgullo.

—Bájame —Hubiese querido que mi voz no sonora como una súplica—. Bájame. Ahora.

Edward me miró con algo de desconcierto antes de que sus ojos se tiñeran de dolor y comprensión. Me dejó enderezarme y yo traté de caminar lo más dignamente posible con la nieve llegándome hasta los tobillos. Hacía mucho frío, tanto que no entendía cómo podía haber tardado tanto en percatarme de ello. Esme y Carlisle me miraban desde la puerta con la sorpresa pintada en sus facciones.

—Bella… —No llegué a escuchar a Esme diciendo mi nombre, pero pude leer sus labios. Carlisle no pudo detenerla antes de que se lanzara hacia mí—. Bella, cariño. Oh, por Dios. Bella. Bella —No dejó de murmurar mi nombre mientras me abrazaba. Me tensé en una milésima de segundo y, aunque sabía que le dolería mi rechazo, no dudé al apartarme.

—Esme —intervino Carlisle, apartándola de mí. La culpa se removió tímidamente dentro de mi cuerpo cuando miré sus ojos, pero no hice nada al respecto—. Será mejor que entremos. Hace mucho frío aquí fuera y creo que a Bella le vendrá bien descansar.

Noté que sus ojos me analizaban rápidamente. Seguramente ya había adivinado el hecho de que me moría por cualquier cosa que me colocara. Me sentía capaz de ponerme a olisquear pegamento. Nerviosa, enterré las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Miré a los tres vampiros que se cerraban en torno a mí. Me sentía atrapada, como un pez en una red. No quería entrar. No quería descansar ni hablar con ellos. Cada segundo a su lado era una tortura. Necesitaba algo que me colocara, que me hiciera volar y ver el mundo enderezado de nuevo. Mi pequeño cuerpo no podía con el peso de tantas emociones, de tanto dolor.

—No —murmuré, débil y asustada. No podía olvidar que eran vampiros y que, de quererlo, podrían retenerme contra mi voluntad—. No voy a entrar. Estoy bien. Quiero volver al pueblo.

—Bella, no creo que…

Corté las palabras de Edward con una sola mirada. Sin embargo, aparté los ojos rápidamente. Era consciente del poder que ejercía sobre mí, de su capacidad para deslumbrarme. Puede que ya no fuera una inocente niña de dieciocho años, pero mi amor por él no se había debilitado.

—Quiero volver al pueblo —repetí, esta vez con más dureza—. No me siento cómoda aquí. Espero que lo entiendas, Carlisle.

—Desde luego —dijo, mirándome fijamente. Había apelado a él porque sabía que era la autoridad y ni siquiera el gruñido molesto de Edward pareció hacer mella en su decisión—. Sin embargo —No, quise gritar, no pongas peros—, creo que primero deberías entrar, beber algo caliente y cambiarte de ropa. Estás empapada. Después yo mismo te llevaré al pueblo. Te lo prometo.

Edward entró en la casa a velocidad vampírica, enfadado. Yo no lograba entender el porqué de su molestia. ¿Era porque no me llevaba inmediatamente? ¿Tan desagradable le resultaba tenerme cerca? Fruncí el ceño, dolida y enfadada. ¿Acaso pensaba que esto no era duro para mí? ¿Qué no había cualquier otro lugar en el que preferiría estar? _Maldito vampiro de los…_

—Adelante —La voz dulce de Esme interrumpió mis violentos pensamientos. Ahora se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de mí, pero había tanto amor en sus ojos que era difícil mantenerle la mirada—. Bienvenida.

Por dentro la casa cambiaba mucho. La decoración era moderna, funcional y dejaba grandes espacios abiertos. La cocina, el salón y el comedor estaban totalmente conectados sin paredes que separaran los espacios. El precioso y enorme piano de cola de Edward reposaba sobre un entarimado en la esquina. Mis ojos se apartaron rápidamente de él mientras una nueva herida se abría en mi pecho. No pude evitar preguntarme si mi nana también había sido sólo una distracción, una pieza más, minúscula y sin ninguna importancia, en la eterna existencia de Edward. ¿A eso se reducía todo? ¿A eso me veía yo misma reducida?

—Creo que deberías darte un baño caliente y cambiarte. Te prestaré algo de ropa —me dijo Esme mientras dirigía mis pasos hacia el piso de arriba.

La segunda planta era igual de espaciosa que la inferior. Había una sala de estar que se fundía con una de juegos. Un enorme televisor de última generación presidía la pared de color verde pistacho y por lo menos cinco consolas diferentes estaban enchufadas a ella. También había un billar y un futbolín, así como decenas de pufs esparcidos por la habitación además de los convencionales sofás y sillones frente al televisor. Había una puerta en la parte frontal derecha con un cartel que rezaba _Sala de cine,_ con letras doradas y cursivas. Había otra puerta más , que estaba entreabierta dejando ver un aseo.

Subimos un piso más.

El tercero era un pasillo con puertas a los lados. Las habitaciones. En cada puerta había un nombre escrito. Caminamos hacia la ventana francesa del fondo y Esme me dejó junto a una puerta sin nombre. Supuse que era el baño.

—Espérame aquí. Te traeré unas toallas y la ropa.

Se marchó a paso humano, quizás intentando no asustarme. Sonreí para mí misma. Pocas cosas me podían asustar a esas alturas de mi vida. Me apoyé contra el marco de la ventana observando el paisaje nevado mientras me preguntaba qué haría a continuación. Una parte de mí deseaba pedirles que me dejaran quedarme por un tiempo. Sólo un poco. Pero la que tenía voz y voto era aquella que se moría por droga, cualquiera que fuera el tipo, y que me instaba a escapar en cuanto pudiera. Distraídamente, intenté calcular qué distancia había hasta el suelo. No era buena con esas cosas, pero cualquiera habría llegado a la conclusión de que estaba demasiado alto para salir bien parada de la caída. Y aunque consiguiera salir corriendo, ¿cuánto tiempo les llevaría atraparme? ¿Diez segundos? Ya había quedado claro que mi cuerpo no daba para mucho más, pero, ¿podía fiarme de Carlisle? En el pasado había demostrado ser de fiar, pero también era médico. ¿Cualquier médico se daría cuenta de que estaba pasando por la fase del mono o había algún tipo de especialidad al respecto? Carlisle tenía cientos de años, ¿y si además de cirujano tenía algún tipo de título en psiquiatría o en "tipos entrenados para detectar a personas adictas"? Igual se sentía obligado como médico a retenerme contra mi voluntad, a "sanarme".

—Aquí tienes —Di un bote cuando la voz de Esme cortó mis maquinaciones—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

Asentí, todavía nerviosa e incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Acepté lo que me tendía sin siquiera mirarlo y entré. El baño era luminoso y funcional, con muebles de caoba y mármol. La bañera estaba a rebosar de agua caliente y desprendía un olor a rosas que consiguió calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Decidí que podía posponer mis planes a fin de volver a sentirme como una persona. Me desnudé rápidamente y entré en el agua.

Media hora después, el agua se había enfriado y yo despertaba de un sueño agitado. Esme me llamaba al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

—¿Bella? Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí —Me apresuré a contestar porque no quería tenerla muy pendiente de mí. Necesitaba trazar un plan y el primer paso era parecer normal—. Me he quedado dormida, pero estoy bien. Enseguida salgo.

Me sequé y me vestí casi a ciegas. El cuerpo seguía temblándome en una mezcla de frío, nerviosismo y necesidad. Llevaba alrededor de tres días sin consumir y un persistente anhelo empezaba a asentarse en mi cabeza y mi estómago. Sentía que moriría si no conseguía algo con lo que colocarme.

La ropa que Esme me había dado consistía en unos pantalones de deporte ajustados que dejaban al descubierto lo mucho que había adelgazado, así como una camiseta también deportiva demasiado holgada. Mis labios hicieron un puchero infantil al darme cuenta de que me faltaban un par de tallas de pecho para rellenar el espacio.

Cuando salí del baño, mis infantiles preocupaciones se extinguieron. En lugar de Esme, el que estaba frente a mí era Edward. Sus ojos oscuros, indicativo de que no se había alimentado en un tiempo, intentaron atrapar los míos. Los evité estratégicamente. Entonces, cuando creía que no aguantaría más la tensión, mis tripas gruñeron y un estúpido sonrojo se extendió por mis mejillas.

—Hora de desayunar para los humanos.

Un puñal se clavó en mi corazón. Alcé la mirada y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso? ¿Cómo era siguiera capaz de recordarme aquellos días? ¿Es que no veía lo mucho que me dolía? Él debió darse cuenta de su error, porque dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos como si me considerara peligrosa. En ese momento, me sentía capaz de rebanarle el cuello.

—Yo…

—Vamos, Edward —Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Jasper se erguía en el rellano de las escaleras fingiendo indiferencia, pero incluso en su ola de calma pude captar algo de nerviosismo—. Todos estamos esperando abajo.

No miré a ninguno de los dos vampiros mientras me dirigía a las escaleras y comenzaba a bajar. Mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, decidí que tenía que escapar cuanto antes.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, siento que hayan pasado tantos días entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo, pero el sábado por la noche me calé enterita volviendo a casa y he estado enferma desde entonces. En cualquier caso, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo oficial :) Intento por todos los medios mantener los personajes IC, pero debéis recordar que Bella ha pasado por ciertas experiencias que la han cambiado y, aunque algunas cosas permanecen, sus respuestas a ciertas cosas podrían no coincidir con lo que haría la Bella que conocemos.

El título del capítulo es una referencia al primer capítulo de "Crepúsculo", titulado "Primer encuentro". Este, por definición, sería el segundo :)

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han animado a seguir con el fic. Os valoro y os quiero mucho a todos. You rock!

¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	3. Perdida y encontrada

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer.** La canción es **Carmen** de **Lana del Rey** que, de hecho, es la que me inspiró a la hora de escribir este fic. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

 **NA:** Siento la espera, me he pasado unos días del mínimo de 10 entre actualizaciones, pero la U me tiene loca, estresada y ocupada, aunque me encante XD En fin, espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **Perdida y encontrada**

 _Baby's all dressed up with nowhere to go_

 _That's the little story of the girl you know_

 _Relying on the kindness of strangers_

 _Tying cherry knots_

Tal y como había dicho Jasper, todos los Cullen estaban esperando abajo, incluidos Emmet y Rosalie, a quienes no había visto hasta entonces. Ambos mantenían una expresión estratégicamente neutra, pero ciertas emociones se filtraban en sus ojos miel. Rosalie me miraba con hostilidad, previsiblemente, mientras que Emmet parecía preocupado por lo que su esposa pudiera hacer. Yo, por mi parte, no me sentía intimidada. Había tenido que lidiar con perras vanidosas como ella en numerosas ocasiones. Cierto que hasta la fecha ninguna había sido una vampira inmortal, pero por alguna razón no me preocupaba convertirme en sorbete para chupasangre. Una parte de mi mente me comentó que eso probablemente no era buena señal.

No escuché los pasos de Jasper y Edward detrás de mí, pero les sentí pasar a mi lado, su dulce olor envolviéndome suavemente. Otra cosa que me sorprendía era el hecho de no sentirme incómoda cerca de Jasper. Nunca le había culpado por lo que pasó, pero siempre había supuesto que, de encontrarnos de nuevo, le temería. Sin embargo, su sola visión sólo me producía dolor. No era capaz de olvidar que no sólo Edward me había abandonado. Todos los Cullen lo habían hecho y ni siquiera se habían dignado a despedirse. Era un dolor mucho menor, sordo y palpitante, pero no intenso. No esa sensación de angustia arrolladora que me embargaba con la sola mención del nombre de Edward.

Carlisle me indicó que me sentara, pero yo hice como si no le hubiera visto. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, me quedé quieta junto a uno de los sofás, esperando. Ya había entrado en calor y me sentía como una persona de nuevo. Una persona nerviosa y con la necesidad irrefrenable de cualquier droga, pero un ser humano al fin y al cabo. Lo que quería ahora era irme, alejarme de toda esta locura, de ellos, de _él_. Sin embargo, la idea hacía que algo se fuera resquebrajando dentro de mí lentamente. Sentía que una parte de mi ser se iba a quedar aquí. Si tan sólo pudiera quedarme, volver a ser una más… _¡Detente! No pienses en ello._

—Bella, toma asiento, por favor —Esta vez no había escapatoria posible a la indicación de Carlisle, pero me mantuve firme en mi lugar. En la calle había aprendido que lo mejor era que tu enemigo no te viera nerviosa. Si te mantenías firme, igual le quitabas la idea de pelear—. ¿Bella?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí. Además, no veo para qué es esta asamblea —dije, mi voz destilando veneno y burla—. Ya me siento mejor y he abusado de vuestra hospitalidad. Lo mejor es que cumplas tu promesa y me lleves al pueblo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —La voz melódica y a la vez dura de Rosalie llegó hasta mis oídos. Me alegré de tenerla de mi parte, de alguna forma extraña.

—Rosalie —la reprendió Esme, en una mezcla de súplica y enfado—. Compórtate.

La vampira la miró con fuego en los ojos, pero se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones. Incluso así, había una elegancia inherente en su persona. Quieta como una estatua de perfecto mármol, con el cabello rubio cayendo libre, largo y brillante como el sol por su espalda, y las piernas largas cruzadas, Rosalie parecía un ángel haciendo pucheros. No la envidiaba realmente, pero, viéndola ahora, recordando todo lo que ella era, no podía dejar de entender por qué Edward me había abandonado. ¿Qué podía hacer yo contra seres tan devastadoramente hermosos?

Me abracé el pecho sintiendo que era la única manera de mantenerme entera, como si en cualquier momento fuera a fragmentarme en mil pedazos y a caer contra el suelo como un vaso de cristal. Me sentía patética entre esos vampiros, con el pelo húmedo pegado a la frente y esa ropa demasiado grande para mí. Esto no era como yo lo había imaginado, y eso me estaba molestando. Mi ánimo subía y bajaba como una montaña rusa, confundiéndome, mareándome. Empezaba a enfadarme, a cansarme de toda esta situación. Quería irme, ahora. ¿Por qué Carlisle no cumplía su promesa? ¿Qué pretendía reuniendo a todos los Cullen? ¿Martirizarme? ¿O quizás era una muda súplica, un "quédate, por favor"? No, no podía ser eso. Ellos no me querían, y yo debería haber dejado de quererles hacía muchos años.

—Carlisle —Di un saltito animado en mi interior cuando escuché mi voz libre de algún temblor, cualquier signo de que estaba a punto de llorar—, no sé qué pretendías con esto, pero es suficiente. Me voy.

Antes de que alguien dijera nada, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Era consciente de que podrían detenerme con un solo dedo, pero contaba con el hecho de que se consideraban vampiros civilizados. Además, ni Rosalie ni Edward me querían ahí, para Jasper también sería un problema y Esme y Carlisle jamás retendrían a alguien en contra de su voluntad. Todo estaba a mi favor. Efectivamente, nadie me detuvo.

Salí al porche y el viento frío me azotó inmisericorde. Fue entonces cuando recordé mi ropa, pero me sentía reacia a volver a entrar después de la salida dramática que había protagonizado. Por suerte, no tuve que debatirme demasiado conmigo misma antes de que Carlisle saliera con mis cosas entre las manos. Me echó la chaqueta por encima y yo di dos pasos lejos de él antes de ponérmela. Vi el dolor en sus ojos, pero no había manera de que le explicara que no era porque sintiera miedo o rechazo hacia él, sino que su presencia me hacía sentir protegida y eso era algo contra lo que tenía que luchar a toda costa.

Carlisle aún conservaba el Mercedes que tenía en Forks y hacia él nos dirigimos. Las zapatillas desgastadas de Bran se hundían en la nieve sin remedio empapándome los calcetines. Sentía que el frío ya me había llegado a los huesos y ahora los mordisqueaba sin clemencia. Sin embargo, nada me habría detenido a la hora de salir de allí. El coche estaba aparcado no muy lejos, protegido de la inclemencia del tiempo en un garaje independiente de la casa. Supuse que a unos vampiros poco les importaría mojarse un poco.

—Nos hubiese gustado que estuviese conectado a la casa, pero, por una vez, no hemos construido nosotros mismos el edificio así que nos ha tocado adaptarnos —comentó Carlisle con una sonrisa, respondiendo a mis pensamientos. Eso me puso nerviosa.

—Ya veo.

Agradecía su intento de mantener una conversación, pero me sentía incapaz de mantener la concentración durante mucho tiempo. Siempre había pensado que eso de juguetear con las manos era sólo una expresión, pero me descubrí a mí misma enredando nerviosamente con mis dedos, tirando, arañando y entrelazándolos sin control ni pensamiento consciente. Las manos me temblaban, al igual que el cuerpo, pero quise pensar que era a causa del frío. Carlisle me miraba. Seguro que ya lo había descubierto, probablemente ahora me iba a llevar a un centro de desintoxicación y me obligaría a alojarme allí con amenazas. Puede que fuera mejor que la mayoría, pero era un vampiro al fin y al cabo. Tenía que pensar en algo.

—¿Puedo conducir yo? —pregunté a bote pronto, casi sin pensarlo yo misma. Me encontré sudando a pesar del frío, de repente llena de calor. Intenté obligar a mi ritmo cardíaco a serenarse, pero fue imposible. _¡Y él puede oírlo! ¡Miente, ahora!_ _—_. Hace mucho que no lo hago, y lo echo de menos. Además, no creo que vuelva a tener la oportunidad de conducir un coche tan fantástico.

—No sé si es buena idea, Bella. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces enferma —Alargó la mano hacia mí, pero yo me aparté de un salto. Carlisle suspiró—. Lo siento mucho —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, brillante incluso mojado. Era la primera vez que le veía tan frustrado—. Bella, entiendo que quieras irte, sé que no debe ser fácil con Edward aquí, pero creo que deberías esperar un poco. Ni siquiera has comido. Por favor, quédate un poco más con nosotros. Si no quieres ver a Edward puedo hacer que…

—¡Maldita sea, Carlisle, deja de nombrarle! —grité, haciéndome oír por encima del viento helado. Los ojos me lloraban y el cuerpo no paraba de temblarme. _¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Me estoy muriendo?_ —. Tengo que ir al pueblo. _Lo necesito_.

¿Hablaba de marcharme o de la heroína? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo? ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué Carlisle no quería ayudarme? No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no comprendía por qué seguía reteniéndome. En algún punto de mis frenéticos e inconexos pensamientos llegué a la conclusión de que yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al fin y al cabo, yo sólo era la ex de uno de sus hijos, ¡y una humana además! ¿Qué más daba que estuviera aquí muriéndome?

—Bella…

Casi corrí hacia el Mercedes. Carlisle lo había abierto con un pequeño mando a distancia cuando todavía no habíamos recorrido ni la mitad del camino, así que pude meterme dentro sin problemas. Estuve a punto de sentarme en el del conductor e intentar robarlo, pero llegué a la conclusión de que en una sola carrera Carlisle podría cerrarme el paso. Era mejor hacer las cosas por las buenas. Así pues, me senté en el asiento del acompañante, con los brazos cruzados y el frío mordiéndome el alma. No sabía qué me había llevado a gritarle así, ni siquiera podía entender mis propios pensamientos, pero tenía clara la necesidad de largarme cuanto antes.

Por suerte para mí, Carlisle no insistió en el tema, sino que se limitó a entrar en el coche y ponerlo en marcha. Las ruedas del Mercedes se abrieron paso dejando un rastro de nieve sucia. Sin siquiera pensar en ello, miré hacia atrás cuando ya estábamos tomando el camino que llevaba al pueblo. La casa se alzaba como en un cuento, fuerte, misteriosa, envuelta en los brazos de los árboles y la nieve. Y ahí, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, estaba Edward. _Mi Edward._ Mi corazón suspiró de pena a la vez que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

—No quiero ser entrometido —empezó Carlisle mientras me obligaba a adoptar una postura normal, relajada… falsa—, pero espero que sepas que puedes quedarte si así lo deseas. A todos nos haría muy felices.

—¿A todos? —repuse, con burla en mi voz—. No, no lo creo. A _mí_ no me haría feliz _—¡Mentirosa!_

Carlisle no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo. Llegamos en menos de quince minutos, pero el camino se me hizo eterno. Al contrario que sus hijos, el doctor Cullen conducía con prudencia y bajo el límite de velocidad. Si no le hubiera conocido de antes, hubiese apostado que lo hacía para molestarme.

Sleepy Eye era un pequeño pueblo similar al de Forks (tanto, que casi dolía), cubierto de nieve allí donde los amables vecinos no habían pasado una pala y un buen montón de sal. La mayoría de las viviendas eran unifamiliares modestas, pero cuanto más nos acercábamos al corazón del pueblo más edificios parecidos a un decorado de las películas del oeste iban apareciendo. Era como una transición, un viaje al pasado a cámara lenta. Pasamos junto a un instituto que hervía de agitación. Miré el reloj. Ah, las doce, el almuerzo. Por supuesto, la sola visión de los cuatro edificios de color arena interconectados por pasarelas blancas y abovedadas fue como un dardo en el estómago, pero a penas lo noté.

Para mi completo desconcierto, Carlisle me dejó junto a una iglesia.

—El párroco es un buen amigo mío. Dile que vas de mi parte y te dejará pasar la noche aquí.

Asentí, curiosa por saber qué clase de amigos tenían los Cullen. ¿Sería también un vampiro? La idea me inquietó, pero supuse que era mi mejor opción. Miré a Carlisle durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer a continuación. ¿Debía despedirme o era mejor… salir del coche sin más? Él lo decidió por mí. Metió una mano en el interior del abrigo y me entregó la tarjeta de presentación que había sacado. Su nombre estaba escrito con letras negras cursivas. Era sencilla, pero elegante.

—Mi número está ahí abajo —Me lo señaló con un dedo de perfectas cutículas. A su lado, mis uñas mordisqueadas daban verdadera pena. Después, me entregó un móvil de usar y tirar—. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame. Tendré este número operativo durante un año, después…

Asentí, comprendiendo. Tenía un año para pensármelo, para volver a sus vidas. Pero yo no haría eso, no iba a imponer mi compañía ni mucho menos a sufrir por la de otros. No, lo mejor era olvidar que todo esto había pasado. Sleepy Eye se borraría del mapa por la mañana, en cuanto el autobús se pusiera en marcha.

—Adiós —murmuré y salí del coche mientras escuchaba su despedida a mis espaldas. Me obligué a no mirar atrás.

Me guardé el móvil, podía serme útil en algún momento, pero hice una bolita con el papel en cuanto vi el Mercedes desaparecer en la esquina. Me acerqué a una papelera y lo tiré. El papel revotó al llegar al fondo produciendo un ruido casi imperceptible. Me quedé mirándolo por un tiempo, me alejé y me volví a acercar, dudando en contra de mi voluntad. Quizás… Con un gruñido molesto, metí mi mano de nuevo en la papelera y rescaté el dichoso papel. Lo metí en mi bolsillo como si me hubiera ofendido gravemente.

—Creí que me haría viejo esperando a que te decidieras. _Más_ viejo.

Di un bote del susto y me volví todo lo rápido que pude. Trastabillé un poco, pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio al final y no darme de bruces contra el suelo. El hombre que había hablado, sonreía. Llevaba la típica sotana negra y el alzacuellos blanco de los curas. Mi familia era tradicionalmente evangélica (cuando no agnóstica) así que poco sabía yo de ellos, pero este cura no era como me los imaginaba. Era anciano, eso entraba dentro de la norma, pero alto y de apariencia atlética. Su rostro era atractivo, pálida y de apariencia amable. También tenía una bonita sonrisa. Supuse que más de una mujer del pueblo se lamentaba de que ese hombre estuviera casado con Dios.

Esa parte curiosa de mí que creía enterrada desde hacía mucho tiempo, asomó la cabecita una vez más. ¿Qué tendría que ver este hombre con los Cullen?

—Debes estar hambrienta. ¿Quieres pasar?

Negué con la cabeza, insegura. No me fiaba de él. No me fiaba de nada que estuviera relacionado con mi familia de vampiros. Me reí mentalmente de mí misma. Usar el posesivo para los Cullen se había convertido en una costumbre difícil de quitar. Él se acercó un paso, todavía sonriendo, pero yo di otros dos pasos atrás.

—Gracias —dije con voz temblorosa—, pero tengo que irme. Me están esperando.

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió y una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios. Se sacudió la túnica, quizás pensando en qué podría decir a continuación para convencerme, pero yo ya me había dado la vuelta y caminaba lejos de él. Todo era tan extraño…

Caminé sin rumbo por la ciudad, pensando en todo y en nada. Algo le pasa a mi cuerpo. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado y un sudor frío me cubría la piel. Las manos no me respondían. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Tanto me había afectado pasar unos minutos con Edward? Preguntas sin respuesta, planes, ideas inconexas, incluso la sensación de que me seguían… Todo eso llenaba mi mente a la vez. Me dolía la cabeza y tenía hambre. Me pregunté si este sería el final. Reí, pensando en lo patético que resultaba haber sobrevivido a James para morir tirada en un banco, sola, olvidada… Para hacer esa fantasía más real, me dejé caer sobre uno de los bancos de madera que rodeaban un parque.

No había niños, era demasiado pronto para eso y hacía demasiado frío. De hecho, todo el pueblo parecía abandonado a su suerte, enterrado en nieve y aire helado. Sólo la carretera despejada y el ruido de algún que otro coche sugería que Sleepy Eye no era un pueblo fantasma. El nombre me ponía los pelos de punta. No imaginaba por qué lo habrían llamado así, pero poco me importaba. Era sencillamente siniestro.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando los escuché. Eran tres, según pude precisar por las voces y el sonido de pisadas. Una se hacía especialmente buena en el arte de observar y escuchar si pasaba suficiente tiempo en la calle. Venían riendo y entrechocando latas, muy probablemente de cerveza. Es lo que la peor calaña bebe siempre. Me levanté como pude, apoyándome en el banco helado. La madera estaba húmeda y astillada, y noté un dolor punzante en los dedos.

—¡Eh, mirad eso!

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Se suponía que este era un pueblo seguro, donde todos se conocían y eran buenas personas. Buenos vecinos, buenos cristianos, buenos amigos. Ese era el lema de todos los malditos pueblos de Estados Unidos, ¿por qué había tenido que encontrarme con esos sujetos? Si tuviera en mi organismo algo más que agua de rosas, probablemente habría podido tumbar a uno de ellos y escapar de los otros dos, pero en mi estado no conseguiría ni hacerles cosquillas.

Mi respiración empezó a acelerarse, pero luché por no entrar en pánico. La iglesia, debía volver a la iglesia. ¿Por dónde era? Ninguno de los edificios a mi alrededor me sonaba, no había prestado atención mientras caminaba. Sus pasos y risas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y yo no sería capaz de mantener el ritmo mucho tiempo. Había aprendido a correr, por estúpido que sonara eso, pero mi coordinación seguía siendo mínima cuando estaba en buenas condiciones así que en ese momento debía ser nula. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Había evitado esto durante cinco largos y duros años. Había dormido en cunetas, callejuelas, parques e incluso una vez en la barra de un bar, y jamás me habían tocado un pelo sin mi permiso. Y mi suerte iba a acabar en el adorable pueblito de Sleepy Eye, ¿cómo era eso posible?

Miré hacia atrás, percatándome en un vistazo rápido, aunque un poco desenfocado, de que no eran muy mayores. Posiblemente unos cuantos críos que se habían saltado las clases para emborracharse. No eran peligrosos, no eran una amenaza. Me lo dije varias veces, pero mi paso no aminoró. La gente solía confundir juventud con inocencia, pero yo había visto lo que chicos y chicas menores que yo podían hacer. La edad no tiene nada que ver con la maldad que puede albergar una persona.

Giré en la esquina. Era una calle que se alargaba varios metros, pero me di cuenta tarde de que sólo eran almacenes, lugares de carga y descarga que se mantenían cerrados a esa hora, y que además un muro de ladrillos blancos ponía punto y final a mi intento de huida. No pasaba ni un alma. Ellos no habían llegado a la esquina así que me abalancé sobre uno de los contendores y me escondí detrás. Dudaba de que no me hubieran visto coger esa calle así que no tenía demasiadas esperanzas. Entonces, mis dedos rozaron la tarjeta de presentación. Suspiré aliviada. Estaba salvada, sólo debía aguantar hasta que Carlisle viniera.

Mis manos temblaban mientras presionaba los botones.

—¿Bella? —¿Cómo lo había sabido? Sacudí la cabeza, no era el momento.

—Sí —susurré—. Carlisle, estoy en problemas.

—¿Dónde estás?

Mierda. ¿Dónde estaba? Escuchaba a los chicos riendo y gritando al otro lado de la calle, sus pasos se acercaban. Miré de un lado a otro, buscando algo que identificara el lugar, pero no había nada y no podía arriesgarme a asomarme por encima del borde del cubo. Maldije mi mala suerte.

—No lo sé. Me alejé de la iglesia y no… no prestaba atención… yo…

—Está bien, Bella —me cortó, su voz tranquilizadora llenándome de algo parecido al alivio—. Aguanta. Todo va a salir bien. Voy a…

No pude escuchar lo que Carlisle iba a hacer porque uno de los chicos tiró de mi brazo obligándome a levantarme con un grito de triunfo. El móvil cayó al suelo y sus piezas volaron por el asfalto.

—¡La encontré! —Los demás se acercaron a nosotros rápidamente, sonriendo—. Estaba aquí escondida como una gatita callejera —añadió el chico, pasando un dedo áspero y frío por mi mejilla.

Eran mayores de lo que había pensado en un principio. Su ropa estaba limpia y su pelo peinado, pero sus manos eran callosas y ásperas, y desprendían olor a óxido y combustible. Quizás trabajaban en la mecánica o en una fábrica. Ninguno llegaba a los veinte años.

Me deshice de su agarre de un tirón, pero no intenté escapar. Carlisle estaba en camino, seguro que podía encontrarme. Como Edward aquella vez en… _No, no sigas por ahí._ Debía concentrarme si quería tener alguna posibilidad. Los tres me miraban intensamente, esperando mi próximo paso. Yo me sentía indecisa. ¿Les amenazaba? ¿Les seguía la corriente? ¿Negociaba con ellos? Si Bran estuviese aquí…

—Mirad, chicos, yo no quiero problemas, y estoy segura de que vosotros tampoco así que, si me disculpáis…

No funcionó, por supuesto.

—Vamos, gatita callejera —me susurró uno de ellos, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo—, no seas así. Ven con nosotros, te divertirás. Mira lo que tenemos —Le hizo un gesto a uno de sus compañeros y me obligó a darme la vuelta.

En un primer momento, no entendí qué era lo que pretendía, pero entonces lo vi. Era una bolsita pequeña de plástico transparente que dejaba al descubierto el polvo preciosamente blanco que contenía. Supe al instante lo que era. Podría haber sido otra cosa aparte de heroína, pero una parte de mí estaba segura de que no era así. Eso era lo que necesitaba, lo único que haría de mi vida algo mejor, más llevadero.

—Estamos dispuestos a compartirlo contigo, gatita —dijo el chico mientras me sobaba los pechos tirando fuerte de los pezones. Me estremecí en una mezcla de asco y necesidad—. Sólo tienes que hacernos un par de… favorcillos.

El corazón me latía acelerado y una arcada subió por mi garganta. La contuve como pude y me preparé para gritar. No iba a rebajarme de esa manera. Esta era mi nueva vida y ahora no me arrodillaba para conseguir unos gramos. ¿O sí? ¿Tan malo sería?

Las dudas comenzaban a aplastarme cuando llegó. Fue como un huracán, arrancando a los chicos del suelo. De repente, dos de ellos volaron por los aires, estrellándose con un ruido sordo contra la pared de ladrillos. Durante un segundo, el cuerpo frío del vampiro se pegó al mío, apresándome entre mi potencial violador y él. Su olor llegó a mi nariz, me llenó y me calmó. Había llegado a salvarme. Entonces, las manos ásperas fueron sustituidas por manos gentiles, suaves, heladas… Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. A partir de ahora es cuando empieza la verdadera interacción entre Edward y Bella porque, está vez, no la van a dejar marchar tan fácilmente ;)

A los que les parezca la actitud de Bella un poco… paranoica, he de decir que ese es un síntoma habitual en aquellos drogodependientes privados de su dosis. La abstinencia de heroína produce confusión, lagrimeo, paranoia, temblores, sudores, aumento del ritmo cardíaco, irritabilidad, sofocos y fríos repentinos. Cualquier cosa que queráis saber al respecto, podéis preguntármelo a mí o a San Google, lo que os guste más.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs. y alertas, me animan a escribir todos los días aunque sólo sean un par de párrafos o líneas sueltas. Sois los mejores, casi no me puedo creer la buena acogida que este fic está teniendo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Dentro de la pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer.** La canción es **I'm not a vampire** (tal cual jaja) de **Falling in Reverse.** Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

 **N/A:** Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo pero, como siempre, la vida me exprime al máximo. Voy a ser sincera y os diré que no sé cuándo voy a volver a actualizar, pero intentaré que sea lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **Dentro de la pesadilla  
**

 _For goodness sake!_

 _Where is my self control?_

 _If home is where my heart is_

 _Then my heart has lost all hope!_

Frío. Frío y oscuridad. Corro, me detengo, miro a mi espalda y sigo corriendo. El aire no me llega a los pulmones. No pienso. Frío, cansancio, dolor. Correr, correr, correr. No puedo detenerme, no _debo_. Me persigue. _Mepersiguemepersiguemepersigue_. ¡Va a alcanzarme! Quiero salir de aquí pero no veo hacia dónde voy. ¿Estoy yendo a algún sitio? No hay nada. Vacío, vacío, vacío. No puedo más. Me rindo, caigo y escucho los pasos tras de mí. Cojo todo el aire que puedo. Grito y sigo gritando… ¿Es que nadie puede oírme?

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, despierta!

Mi cuerpo salió despedido hacia delante como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. El frío seguía mordiéndome los huesos, pero la oscuridad de mi sueño había sido sustituida por un terrible luz cegadora. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y el corazón me latía acelerado entre las costillas. Luz, luz, luz. ¿Por qué nadie la apagaba? Alguien _—_ _¿Edward?_ — me acariciaba el pelo y me susurraba algo que no lograba entender. Parpadeé y sacudí la cabeza. Cuando mis ojos se aclararon vi que amanecía. Los primeros rayos del día caían sobre mí y la persona a mi lado. Él brillaba.

Di un salto lejos de Edward en cuanto pude pensar con un mínimo de claridad. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor frío y temblaba sin poder evitarlo. Él me miraba. Sus manos permanecían suspendidas en el espacio que yo había ocupado hasta hacía sólo un segundo, como si esperara que volviera a él en cualquier momento. Lentamente, sus dedos se fueron cerrando hasta convertirse en puños y cayeron laxos sobre su regazo. No estaba enfadado, o no lo parecía, y se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo aclaraba las ideas. Durante los últimos días _—¿semanas?_ — los momentos de lucidez eran muy escasos. Ya casi no podía pensar, especialmente porque no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Cerrar los ojos me catapultaba inexorablemente a un mundo de pesadillas. Todas diferentes, pero a cada una más horrible que la anterior.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —pregunté. Mi voz sonaba muerta, casi sin inflexión. Me dolía la garganta con cada palabra _. Agua_ , pensé, _quiero agua._ Edward dudó mientras yo bebía de un vaso que habían dejado en la mesita de noche —. ¿Cuánto?

—Algo más de un mes.

Un mes. Un _puto_ mes aquí encerrada. La ira hizo que mis manos temblaran todavía más. Desde que Edward me había rescatado de los tipos del callejón se había puesto en marcha todo un procedimiento de desintoxicación personalizado. Por lo poco que había entendido de las explicaciones de Carlisle, debía de estar en el desván. Habían puesto una cama grande con sábanas blancas y azules justo debajo de la ventana del techo, una cómoda y un armario también blancos donde Esme había guardado todo tipo de ropa de mi talla, un sillón y una estantería a rebosar de libros. Hasta me habían montado un baño independiente. En otras circunstancias me habría encantado ocupar esa habitación, sin embargo, ahora no podía dejar de verla como una cárcel.

Me asfixiaba ahí dentro. Había intentado escaparme dos veces. La primera durante el paseo matutino con Carlisle, que hacía un seguimiento detallado de mis progresos. Por supuesto, mi fuga había durado los segundos que el vampiro tardó en atraparme tratando de escapar a través del bosque. En mi defensa diré que la necesidad por algo que me colocara me había nublado totalmente los sentidos. La segunda vez estuve a punto de matarme. Estaba tirada en la cama mirando el cielo cuando llegué a la conclusión de que era buena idea saltar desde el tejado. Abrí la ventana, salté hasta encaramarme sobre el tejado y salté al balcón de una de las habitaciones y de ahí al suelo. Por suerte o por desgracia, Rosalie había estado atenta a mis movimientos e intervino antes de que diera con mi cabeza en el suelo. Se rió de mí diciendo que se había divertido viendo hasta dónde podía llegar.

—Estoy harta —susurré.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas incesantemente, pero no de pena. Sentía una rabia incontrolable y mis manos temblaban bajo el deseo de romper algo, cualquier cosa. Edward me miraba, pero decidí ignorarlo por el momento o me lanzaría a estrangularle. No es que fuera a hacerle daño así que no me habría servido de mucho.

—Lo sé —dijo por fin con voz estrangulada.

Estiro el brazo para tocarme, pero yo me levanté de un salto.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué coño vas a saber tú? —Empezaba a perder el control. No podía pensar, no podía evitarlo. Quería gritar, romperlo todo, romperle a él—. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

El vaso del que había bebido momentos antes surcó el aire en dirección a Edward, pero él lo esquivó sin siquiera pestañear. El sonido del cristal estrellándose contra el suelo quebró algo dentro de mí y la ira fluyó libre, nublándome los sentidos. Grité con la rabia burbujeando en mi sangre. Tiré un jarrón que había sobre una mesa auxiliar y después la propia mesa, arranqué las cortinas, rompí los espejos y desgarré una pintura antes de arrojar el marco contra el suelo. Destruí todo lo que había a mi alrededor sin dejar de gritar y llorar mientras Edward esperaba, tranquilo, sin inmutarse. No trató de detenerme, no me habló, no hizo nada, sólo miraba.

Caí de rodillas cuando ya no pude más. Miré a mi alrededor, temblando. Todo era un desastre, no había quedado absolutamente nada intacto a parte del vampiro. Lo odié. Era como una metáfora de mi vida, de mí misma. Un caos en el que sólo Edward se mantenía imperturbable, eterno, inmarcesible.

Le miré a los ojos y susurré:

—Lárgate.

—Bella…

Una vez más extendió un brazo para tocarme y yo le dejé hacer. Dejé que posara su mano sobre mi hombro, dejé que se acercara a mí y mantuve su mirada llena de lástima, dolor y culpa, y cuando lo tuve tan cerca que dolía, murmuré:

—Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero que desaparezcas. _Ahora._

Si los vampiros pudieran llorar, Edward se habría convertido en un mar de lágrimas en ese instante.

Se apartó de mí lentamente, casi sin creérselo. No lo entendía. Edward jamás podría entender en quién me había convertido, en qué. Jamás sabría lo que había tenido que pasar. Pero lo que sí debía comprender era que yo no tenía dieciocho años, que no podía seguir deslumbrándome. Había visto demasiada oscuridad como para que la luz de sus ojos tuviera algún efecto sobre mí. Todavía lo amaba, tanto que me mataba cada día, pero estaba demasiado rota, dolida y cansada para que ese amor tuviera poder sobre mí.

La puerta se cerró con un sonido suave y seco, y yo me quedé sola en ese desastre.

El temblor continuaba, pero cada vez podía manejar mejor la necesidad, poner en perspectiva lo que había sido mi vida los últimos cinco años, pero seguía débil y agotada. Carlisle me trataba bien y Esme parecía morirse por lanzarse a mis brazos, pero no podía olvidar que eran Cullen, que me abandonaron tanto como Edward.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí cuando llamaron la puerta con unos ligeros aunque rápidos toques. Carlisle no esperó a que contestara sino que entró sin más. Miró a su alrededor evaluadoramente y luego se acercó a mí sin decir una sola palabra. Caí en la cuenta de que probablemente todos los vampiros de la casa habían escuchado mi estallido de rabia así como mis crueles palabras hacia Edward. Un ligero ramalazo de vergüenza hizo que mis mejillas se colorearan un poco, pero Carlisle sólo me sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que me había sonrojado. Seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre aunque de alguna manera veía en él la belleza de un padre, como un aura que le rodeara, que la de un hombre corriente. Claro que yo no estaba siendo objetiva.

Eso me hizo pensar en Charlie.

—No pasa nada, Bella. En tu estado es normal tener estos ataques de ira repentinos. Trabajaremos en esto.

No quise que me hiciera sentir mejor, pero lo hizo y no pude evitarlo. Me hizo un reconocimiento rápido, asegurándose de que no me había herido durante mi ola destructiva. Por suerte, no me había hecho ni un corte. No quise pensar en lo que habría pasado si Edward hubiera olido aunque sólo fuera una gota de mi sangre. ¿Se habría controlado? ¿Después de todos estos años y de la cantidad de daño que le había hecho a mi cuerpo seguiría teniendo ese olor tan exquisito para él?

—¿Me ayudas a recoger todo esto?

Nos pusimos manos a la obra. Me sentía un poco mal por destruir todo lo que habían hecho para mí. Si bien no me gustaba estar encerrada (y pensaba largarme en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad), no significaba que una parte de mí no se sintiera agradecida por todo lo que estaban haciendo. Podrían haberme metido en una institución y desentenderse de mí, pero el mismo Carlisle me estaba tratando. Podía ver que su preocupación era sincera.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó mientras colocaba la mesa auxiliar de vuelta a su sitio.

El hecho de que estuviera recogiendo a velocidad humana me hizo sentirme un poco mejor. Por paradójico que sonara, me sentía como un bicho raro rodeada de todos esos vampiros, algo que no me había ocurrido antes.

—Cansada, pero con menos ansiedad —Me detuve un segundo—. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Carlisle asintió con una sonrisa ausente, más pensativo que satisfecho.

—¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

 _Como si no lo supieras._

—Sí.

Todos sabían que seguía teniéndolas. Debían escucharme gritar cada vez que me despertaba empapada en sudor, presa de temblores incontrolables. Odiaba esta situación. Quería salir de esa casa, volver a moverme por las calles de una ciudad, aspirar la contaminación, dejarme llevar por su ritmo errático. Esas cuatro paredes iban a terminar de volverme loca.

—¿Qué es lo que ves en tus sueños? —Carlisle quitó las sábanas de la cama y las dejó en un rincón. No me miraba a los ojos.

—Son siempre diferentes —contesté, exhausta.

Me senté en el sillón que la propia Esme, sin ayuda de nadie, había subido por las escaleras para colocarlo en una esquina, justo al lado de una lámpara de pie. Aún recordaba su sonrisa cuando me dijo que así podría leer con comodidad. Me negaba a aceptarlo, pero dentro de mí sabía que estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a esas muestras de cariño, a las sonrisas y las atenciones continuadas. No me había dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que había echado de menos esa vida hasta que volví a los brazos de los Cullen. _A Edward._ Sin embargo, silenciaba a mi mente cada vez que algún pequeño pensamiento de agradecimiento, comodidad o complacencia salía a la luz. Me retenían porque se sentían culpables, no porque me quisieran.

—Descríbemelos, por favor.

Suspiré. Últimamente siempre estaba cansada, por no decir harta. Ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente daban para más y no quería hablar con Carlisle ni con nadie. Todas las tardes entraba en mi habitación y se sentaba en el primer lugar que encontrara para empezar a bombardearme a preguntas, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Intentaba saber cosas de mí, sobre las pesadillas, el año que pasé con Charlie antes de volver a Phoenix, mis amigos, los cinco años en la calle, la gente que había conocido, lo que había hecho, cuándo, cómo, por qué y con quién. Un aluvión de preguntas que no iban a ninguna parte y cuyas respuestas estaban expuestas al poder de Edward. No es que necesitara leer nuestras conversaciones en la mente de Carlisle, él mismo podía escucharlas, pero yo sabía que prefería ver mis expresiones y analizar lo que su padre pensaba de mí. Desde que había llegado, Edward había estado pendiente de mi evolución casi obsesivamente. La culpa le corroía cada vez que me miraba y yo no aguantaba la lástima en sus ojos. Tenía que largarme antes de cometer una estúpidez como, por ejemplo, empezar a perdonarle.

—Son horribles —confesé a media voz, aunque en realidad no estaba pensando en ello. _¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?_ —. Cada vez son en un sitio diferente, un bosque, una playa, una ciudad o incluso la nada absoluta, pero hay algo que no cambia: siempre estoy huyendo de algo.

—¿Tienes idea de qué puede ser?

Negué con la cabeza a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Nunca me lo había preguntado.

—Nunca lo he llegado a ver. Me despierto cuando está a punto de atraparme.

Carlisle lo anotó supongo que por costumbre porque no es que se le fuera a olvidar. Su rostro de ángel siempre estaba sereno, incluso al principio, cuando de mi boca sólo salían insultos y me dedicaba a destrozar todo lo que había a mi alrededor. En cierto sentido había mejorado bastante en sólo un mes. Poco a poco, mi mente estaba algo más clara, me controlaba mejor y podía comer sin vomitarlo al instante. Mi anhelo seguía ahí, lo notaba reptando por mis venas, haciendo que me hormiguearan los dedos y me temblara el cuerpo, pero al menos era consciente de que era la cocaína la que me había dominado todos esos años y no al revés.

Estando encerrada tanto tiempo no había podido evitar empezar a pensar en mis padres. No dejaba de preguntarme si seguirían buscándome o si ya se habrían olvidado de mí. Quizás tenían una nueva vida en la que Bella Swan no encajaría nunca más. Si antes no había sitio para mí en sus vidas, ¿cómo iba a haberlo ahora? Pero sentía un deseo irrefrenable por oír la voz de mi madre de nuevo…

—Carlisle —Formé su nombre sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, sin pensar en nada—, ¿podría…? Me gustaría llamar a mi madre.

Por primera vez, Carlisle Cullen perdió la serenidad de su rostro. Fue sólo un segundo de duda y culpa, pero mis ojos conocían su cara a la perfección después de observar su semblante durante más de treinta días ininterrumpidos. Había algo que no quería que supiera.

—¿Carlisle?

—Bella… No sé cómo decirte esto.

Mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse al ritmo de mi corazón. Las manos me sudaban y un instinto primario, de esos que te recuerdan la fina línea que nos separan de los animales, me hizo estremecer.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a mi madre? —Mi voz sonó rota, ahogada. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar—. ¿Carlisle?

Sus ojos se tornaron más brillantes de lo que jamás había visto, como si un mar de lágrimas hubiera quedado atrapado ahí. Los vampiros era incapaces de llorar, pero Carlisle lo estaba haciendo aunque no se manifestara físicamente. Sentía pena por mí, pude verlo, y el miedo me heló los huesos e hizo que algo dentro de mí se retorciera.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. Tu madre… —¿Por qué no lo decía de una vez? ¿Por qué seguía torturándome de esta manera? —. Ella y Phil murieron en un accidente de coche hace más de un año. Por lo que sé, un animal se cruzó en la carretera cuando volvían a Jacksonville de las vacaciones, tu padrastro lo esquivó pero perdió el control y se salieron de la carretera. Su coche volcó y… el motor explotó mientras estaban inconscientes. No… Lo siento, Bella, lo siento muchísimo.

Ya ni siquiera le escuchaba. Sólo podía pensar en mi madre, mi atolondrada y extrovertida madre, siempre tan entusiasmada, tan feliz, tan buena y llena de vida. No podía haber muerto. No podía haber desaparecido para siempre. No era posible. René no podía estar muerta. Era demasiado guapa y alegre para estar pudriéndose bajo tierra, helada y marchita. No. No. No podía haberse ido sin saber que la quería, que estaba viva y bien, que iba a volver a casa algún día, cuando estuviera preparada y bebería vino rosado con ella hasta que los ojos le brillaran como monedas al sol y su sonrisa se convirtiera en un ataque de risa por un chiste tonto, que saldrían a pasear por las calles ardientes de Jacksonville y tomarían té helado en la terraza de un bar.

—No —dije cuando logré encontrar mi voz —. No me mientas.

—Lo siento mucho.

Carlisle intentó abrazarme, pero me levanté del sillón de un salto y me aparté de él. Me estaba mintiendo. Tenía que estar mintiendo…

—¡Cállate!

Corrí escaleras abajo aprovechando que Carlisle había dejado la puerta abierta. Sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna, que me atraparían, que no tardarían ni dos segundos en volver a encerrarme. Seguí corriendo a pesar de todo, esperando a que me detuvieran en cualquier momento. Para mi sorpresa, pude salir al exterior sin que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino. Una parte medio adormecida de mi mente se preguntaba por qué hasta que mis ojos se enfocaron en el paisaje. Había nevado mucho los últimos días y nadie se había preocupado por apartar la nieve más allá de lo que era necesario para entrar y salir de la casa con facilidad. Casi me reí. Un vampiro no tendría inconveniente en atravesar la nieve, pero para una humana débil y agotada sería imposible salir de ese lugar sin morir de hipotermia.

Grité. No pude evitarlo. No conseguiría nada con eso, pero la parte más animal de mí necesitaba liberarse. Así pues, grité y lloré mientras me abría paso a través de la nieve con dificultad. Mis piernas quedaban atrapadas en la nieve a cada paso y ya ni sentía las manos de usarlas para abrirme paso. Lo único que podía ver era un mundo blanco a mi alrededor, se extendía por todas partes y me congelaba. Me temblaba hasta el alma mientras seguía con esa lucha fútil, consciente de que no podía huir del dolor que se abría paso en mi pecho. Sabía que Carlisle no me había mentido, sabía que mi madre estaba muerta, tan helada como la nieve que se derretía al contacto con mi piel. Pero no eso, de alguna forma, no era lo peor. Lo más horrible, lo más monstruoso, era que la había perdido para siempre y yo ni siquiera me había enterado. Podrían haber pasado años, una vida entera, hasta que me decidiera a descolgar el teléfono y llamar sólo para encontrar silencio al otro lado de la línea. Había creído que mi madre estaría para siempre en este mundo, esperándome, queriéndome, recordándome.

Caí exhausta, preguntándome si moriría ese día. Quizás los Cullen se habían cansado de cuidar a alguien tan egoísta, quizás me iban a abandonar ahí como yo había abandonado a mi familia. Una parte de mí estaba conforme e incluso de acuerdo en que me lo merecía.

—Bella…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sentí dos lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Su voz era dulce y a la vez atormentada. Mi vampiro, mi ángel, mi condena. Edward Cullen era la razón por la que había caído hasta lo más hondo, pero no podía evitar quererle como el primer día.

Me envolvió con su abrigo y me atrajo hacia sí. No encontré calor en su abrazo, pero sí algo de consuelo. Bajé mis defensas y los muros que había construido para mantener alejada su influencia se desmoronó como un castillo de arena ante el embate del mar. Me dejé llevar por su olor, tan familiar y añorado, por la firmeza con la que me apretaba contra su pecho y la suavidad de la piel de su cuello contra mi frente. Era Edward tal y como lo recordaba y por un momento cerré los ojos con fuerza e imaginé que yo también era la Bella que él había conocido.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y paciencia. Un besazo a todos, ¡nos vemos pronto!


	5. Gotas de sangre

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer**. La canción es **Gloomy Sunday** de **Billie Holiday**. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé. Ni siquiera espero que quede alguien por aquí para leer esto, pero bueno, quizás... Si a alguien todavía le interesa este fic, sólo puedo pedirle que me perdone. Sé que ha sido casi un año. Muchas cosas han pasado, pero no es excusa. Sencillamente intentaba escribir algo y no había manera, y de repente me encuentro con que soy capaz de escribir un nuevo capítulo sin apenas esfuerzo en menos de ocho horas. Yo tampoco me lo explico.

Espero que os guste el capítulo, que se lo dedico a todas esas personas que me dejaron un comentario animándome a continuar. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **Gotas de sangre**

 _Soon there'll be candles  
And prayers that are said I know  
Let them not weep  
Let them know that I'm glad to go_

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Los días se sucedían los unos a los otros sin que absolutamente nada cambiara. Cuando el tragaluz del techo dejaba pasar los primeros rayos del día, siempre, invariablemente, lograban arrancarme de sueños turbulentos. Esme solía llevarme el desayuno, pero también Carlisle. No había visto a ningún otro Cullen, aparte de Edward, desde el primer día. Una vez, le pregunté a Carlisle por qué no traían a Jasper para que me calmara en mis arranques de ira y él me contestó que no era buena idea reprimir mis emociones, ya que el don de Jasper no podía eliminar mis síntomas, sólo aplacarlos. Debía pasar por el proceso completo de una rehabilitación, sin trampas. Para él era fácil decirlo. Comía lo que podía cuando podía, más por la mirada vigilante del vampiro de turno que por verdadero apetito, aunque ya era capaz de retener de todo. Los primeros días habían sido un verdadero infierno de vómitos, sudores y dolor. Después, el día pasaba lentamente, como arrastrándose, hasta que era hora de volver a dormir. Siempre me costaba mucho dormirme, pero Carlisle se negaba a ayudarme con pastillas. Supuse que en eso tenía razón.

El día avanzaba como cualquier otro. La nieve había dejado paso a la primavera, que estaba en pleno apogeo. Desde la pequeña ventana que tenía mi habitación ─la única además del tragaluz─ podía ver el jardín trasero de los Cullen. Flores de distintos colores alzaban sus pétalos al sol y se mecían junto a la hierba, de un exuberante color verde, al ritmo que marcaba la suave brisa típica de la primavera. A veces me dejaba llevar imaginando que era Forks y que todo estaba bien. Pero la mayoría de las veces me limitaba a dejar la mente en blanco mientras las horas avanzaban hasta que el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Había encontrado un gran consuelo en esa parte de mi mente en la que todo era vacío. Era agradable no tener que pensar en nada, no sentir nada, casi como si yo misma hubiera desaparecido. Depresión, lo llamaba Carlisle. Yo lo llamaba alivio.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta me sacaron de mi trance. No dije nada. Sabía que quien quiera que fuese iba a entrar de todos modos así que no merecía el esfuerzo. Sí que me giré, curiosa. Carlisle había aceptado que prefería no hablar con nadie y las únicas conversaciones que manteníamos a estas alturas eran sobre mi progreso con la adicción, exceptuando los cada vez más raros brotes de ira en los que me dedicaba a insultarle a él y a su familia mientras destrozaba todo lo que pudiera llegar a mis manos. Aunque yo no llamaría a eso conversación, por supuesto. Las escaleras de madera crujieron levemente bajo el peso de mi visitante, que probablemente se dejaba oír a propósito. Lo primero que vi de él fue su pelo. Volví a girarme hacia el paisaje exterior sintiéndome agotada antes de haber cruzado una palabra con Edward. Ya ni siquiera me dolía pensar en su nombre. Todas mis emociones estaban cubiertas por una fina e impermeable capa de apatía, pero a pesar de todo pude sentir _algo_ , no sabía qué exactamente. Sólo era consciente de que era la primera vez que le veía desde aquel día que me negaba a recordar.

─Hola ─dijo simplemente.

Su voz consiguió remover ese algo dentro de mí, pero aplasté la pequeña emoción casi con miedo. No podía volver a sentir, era demasiado peligroso. Debían de haber pasado varios meses desde que Edward me sostuvo contra su pecho, allí fuera, en el jardín colapsado de nieve. Me negaba a volver a ese día, pero su presencia traía los recuerdos de nuevo. Era más difícil estar a su alrededor que sólo pensarle.

Se movía a velocidad humana mientras rebuscaba en mi armario, lleno de ropa que casi no había tocado. Esme se encargaba de elegir lo que llevaría cada día, pero yo siempre la dejaba sobre la butaca y me ponía el primer pijama que encontraba. Alguien se había encargado de reemplazar la ropa de invierno por una más acorde a la estación, supuse que mientras yo dormía. El joven vampiro, si es que se le podía describir así, fue dejando prendas sobre mi cama. Unos vaqueros, una camiseta gris de tirantes, una sudadera negra de manga larga y capucha, similar a la que llevaba él en el hospital en el que me recuperaba de las heridas de James hacía como un millón de años, en otra vida. También eligió los calcetines y las zapatillas. Me di cuenta de que no podría haber elegido ropa más sencilla ni más acorde a aquello con lo que me sentía cómoda.

─Vístete.

Su voz no tenía ninguna inflexión, pero era tan hermosa como siempre. No me gustó la autoridad intrínseca a la única palabra que había dicho. Quizás no era su intención, pero podía ver una vez más al Edward mandón que había conocido. Sin embargo, yo no era la persona que él conocía. No tenía dieciocho años, ya no era inocente e inhibida. Me habían arrancado todo eso, unas veces más gentilmente que otras, pero aun así había sobrevivido. Ya no me dejaba amilanar por un vampiro, por muy insensata que fuera esa actitud. Estaba demasiado cansada y no había nada que Edward pudiera hacerme que me diera verdadero miedo o incluso me inspirara respeto.

─No.

─Bella…

Había una mezcla de advertencia y súplica en su voz. Las emociones que tanto había luchado por mantener bajo control empezaban a revolucionarse con su sola presencia. ¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz? ¿Por qué no me dejaban ir o me mataban de una vez? Habría sido mejor que permitir que me consumiera en esa habitación como si fuera una princesa de cuento. Esto era la vida real. Sin príncipes azules, sin malvadas brujas, sin encantamientos. Aunque a veces pareciera mezclarse la realidad con el mito, nadie iba a venir a salvarme. Necesitaba acabar con esto de una vez mucho más de lo que jamás había necesitado colocarme.

Edward torció el gesto, impaciente y molesto por mi falta de reacción. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la sombra del hambre que yo había aprendido a reconocer en todos ellos. Una idea revoloteó en mi mente casi con timidez. ¿Me atrevería? Pero no podía hacerlo en la casa. Podrían detenerle antes de que acabara y no me apetecía pasar por el dolor que vendría después. Miré la ropa y a Edward alternativamente, sopesando mis opciones. Me sentía extrañamente calmada mientras trazaba un plan en esos pocos segundos. Él esperaba mi reacción expectante, incluso diría que esperanzado. Fingí que me rendía y Edward me creyó. Lo hizo sin dudar porque no se esperaba que me hubiera convertido en una buena mentirosa.

No le pedí que se diera la vuelta, sino que me deshice de la camiseta antes de que pudiera reaccionar. No llevaba sujetador y mis pechos quedaron totalmente expuestos a sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta a la velocidad de la luz. Sonreí para mí misma, divertida a pesar de todo. Había reaccionado exactamente como esperaba. Me vestí sintiéndome rara cuando la tela me cubrió la piel. Debía ser la primera vez en varios meses que me vestía con algo diferente a un pijama. Los vaqueros eran ásperos en comparación con los pantalones de seda a los que estaba acostumbrada.

─Ya puedes darte la vuelta ─Una sonrisa más tiró de la comisura de mis labios. La diversión que sentía en ese momento me parecía rara, ajena─. ¿Vamos a algún sitio?

─A dar un paseo por el jardín. He pensado que te vendría bien salir de aquí ─contestó con la voz controlada, pero noté que sus ojos me esquivaban. Sabía que era imposible, pero casi podía ver sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo. Realmente estaba avergonzado después de mi pequeña exhibición─. Podemos caminar un poco por el bosque, si quieres, pero tienes que prometerme que no intentarás huir. Por favor.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no parecía muy convencido. Me pregunté qué problema había. Aunque intentara huir él podría atraparme sin ningún esfuerzo. _Tendrás que hacerlo a su manera si quieres salir de aquí._ Suspiré.

─Te lo prometo ─juré, tentada a levantar la mano derecha, pero había decidido no hacer nada que le molestara hasta que no estuviéramos fuera de la casa.

Me examinó por unos segundos, sopesando la veracidad de mis palabras. Finalmente, se decidió. Una sonrisa angelical se dibujó en sus tentadores labios y mi corazón se saltó un latido sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Aparté mis ojos de su cara, mortificada. Después de tantos años aún era capaz de traspasar todas mis defensas y dejarme desarmada. Pero no podía ponérselo tan fácil esta vez. No quería. No sería justo. _Te abandonó,_ susurró una voz despiadada en mi cabeza, _te dejó para que te hicieras vieja lejos de él. Ni siquiera te quiso de verdad. No como tú le quieres._ El dolor fue más un pinchazo que otra cosa, pero mi cuerpo aún tenía respuesta a mis emociones, aunque estas estuvieran aletargadas. Los ojos me picaban, pero me negué a sucumbir al llanto. Sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Debía actuar rápido antes de que decidiera que había sido una mala idea.

─¿Vamos? ─inquirí tratando de impregnar mi voz con el tono justo de emoción y súplica.

Hubo unos segundos de interminable silencio antes de que me contestara.

─Sí, vamos. Tú primero.

Me resultó difícil dejar que fuera detrás de mí, pero hice un gran trabajo ocultándolo. Mis pasos eran titubeantes al bajar las escaleras y eso no era fingido. ¿Estarían los demás Cullen en la casa? La puerta daba a la segunda planta, de la cual sólo había llegado a ver una parte el primer día. No me había dado cuenta de que había un pasillo que daba a una sala grande y cuadrada con sillones y estanterías, y en la que empezaban las escaleras que llevaban a mi habitación. Si seguías el pasillo llegabas a las habitaciones de los demás.

─¿Puedo ir al baño? ─pregunté súbitamente, casi sin haber pensado las palabras antes de decirlas, al tiempo que mi plan se refinaba.

─Claro ─contestó Edward, al que había pillado desprevenido. Tampoco es que tuviera una razón para negarse.

Caminé con más seguridad hasta el baño que ya conocía y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Abrí el grifo de un tirón evitando mirarme en el espejo, temerosa. Esperaba que el ruido del agua y la caballerosidad de Edward evitaran que prestara demasiada atención al ruido que estaba haciendo mientras buscaba cualquier cosa afilada. Pero no había nada. Ni siquiera una mísera cuchilla de afeitar porque, por supuesto, los vampiros no tienen barba ni se depilan las piernas. Empezaba a desesperarme cuando me fijé en el jarrón con flores blancas que decoraba el enorme e innecesariamente espacioso lavabo. Era mi mejor opción.

Ya había alargado la mano hacia él cuando unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

─Bella, ¿estás bien? ─Sin pensármelo dos veces, empujé el jarrón con una mano y ni parpadeé cuando se rompió en varios trozos─. ¡Bella, abre!

Recogí un trozo del suelo, me lo guardé en el bolsillo de la sudadera y abrí la puerta.

─Lo siento ─dije, apurada. Las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos y una expresión avergonzada borró todo rastro de culpabilidad de mi cara─. Lo siento mucho. Me asusté cuando llamaste y… y se… se me cayó. No pretendía… Lo siento mucho.

Merecía un Oscar, por lo menos. Me había costado lo mío mentir convincentemente, pero la necesidad de sobrevivir era mayor que cualquier otro instinto, sobre todo cuando no estaba empañada con sentimientos difíciles de manejar. Nunca había llegado al nivel de Bran, ni de lejos, pero Edward no esperaba que le mintiera y una vez más cayó en la trampa de subestimarme.

─Eh, está bien, Bella. No pasa nada. Es sólo un jarrón ─Me dedicó una sonrisa llena de gentileza y sinceridad. Casi me sentí mal por mentirle. _Casi_ _._ No te preocupes. Vamos.

Cerré el grifo con manos temblorosas. Edward debió de pensar que era por el susto, yo sabía que era por la adrenalina. El corazón me latía acelerado así que me esforcé por conseguir que volviera a un ritmo más normal para no levantar sospechas. No nos encontramos con ningún Cullen en nuestro camino hasta el patio. Tampoco se escuchaba nada que sugiriera que había alguien en la casa además de nosotros dos, pero tratándose de vampiros, que podían convertirse en estatuas de piedra, nunca podías fiarte. Fue un alivio, sin embargo. No estaba segura de poder manejar a más de un vampiro en ese momento. Con Edward, que tenía la asombrosa capacidad de sacarme de mi letargo, era más que suficiente.

Salimos al jardín una puerta de cristal de la inmaculada cocina. Probablemente no la habían usado nunca hasta que llegué. La hierba estaba húmeda y olía a flores. Los árboles del bosque que lindaba con el terreno de los Cullen se agitaban con la brisa, algo fría para la época. La luz del sol no era más que destellos en el horizonte. El _crepúsculo_. Un dolor crudo y desgarrador me abrió el pecho, distrayéndome de la belleza del paisaje. El trozo de cristal afilado pesaba en mi bolsillo. Miré a Edward. Su pelo cobrizo estaba tan desordenado como siempre y su aspecto sedoso invitaba a acariciarlo. Bajé por su frente, sus ojos de largas pestañas, con ojeras malvas, la línea de su nariz y sus labios. Me pregunté si besarle sería como lo recordaba. ¿Seguirían siendo sus labios tan suaves? ¿Su aliento sería igual de embriagador? ¿Volvería a notar ese fuego en la piel, esa necesidad de tener más de él? Jamás había sentido nada igual por nadie. Me dejé cautivar por su belleza por un segundo con todas esas preguntas dándome vueltas. Él debió notar mis ojos en su rostro porque también me miró. Está hambriento, pensé. Una sonrisa afectada cruzó sus labios. Parecía inusitadamente tímido.

─¿Todo bien? ─me preguntó, llevándose una mano al pelo. Asentí y aparté la mirada.

Esa era precisamente otra de las razones por las que no quería estar cerca de él. Notaba lo fácil que sería volver a caer. Edward ejercía una fuerza gravitacional a su alrededor que me afectaba demasiado, que me atraía hacia él de manera inevitable, casi natural. Sentía que una palabra suya bastaría para que lo olvidara todo. Pero yo no podía olvidar. No debía. Había hecho cosas que me avergonzaban, había sucumbido a un mundo que antes miraba con desprecio, pensando en qué tipo de problemas tendrían esas chicas drogadictas o alcohólicas que veía en los periódicos. Mi madre ─ era doloroso pensar en ella, pero me obligué a hacerlo por un instante ─ había muerto y yo ni siquiera me había enterado. Todo por mi culpa. Mía... y de Edward.

─Me gustaría pasear un poco por el bosque ─dije, regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas tímidas─. Echo de menos estar en un bosque de verdad. No hay muchas oportunidades en Nueva York.

─¿Central Park no colmaba tus expectativas?

Quiso sonar despreocupado, pero su tono delataba su curiosidad.

─A todos los de fuera se os llena la boca con Central Park ─repliqué con humor.

Se rió. Era mejor de lo que recordaba. Metí la mano en el bolsillo y me preparé mentalmente mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque. Caminamos despacio, a mi ritmo. Él no parecía impaciente por tener que avanzar a paso humano ni tampoco porque me tropezara continuamente. De hecho, me miraba con ternura cada vez que tenía que sostenerme para que no cayera de bruces contra el suelo. A su vez, yo me contenía para no apartarme inmediatamente de su toque. No entendía por qué me lanzaba miradas de anhelo ni por qué se había preocupado por si me apetecía salir de la casa. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hacía, para ser sincera.

─¿Carlisle te ha dado permiso para sacarme de mi celda? ─inquirí cuando ya no pude contener la curiosidad.

Su sonrisa culpable fue visible incluso en la oscuridad del bosque. Había anochecido hacía rato, pero Edward no daba señales de querer volver y yo estaba contenta de poder alejarle de la casa sin tener que inventarme excusas. Esperé su respuesta con otra sonrisa.

─La verdad es que no lo sabe ─confesó finalmente. Su bello rostro se iluminó con un brillo travieso. Era sencillamente deslumbrante─. Rosalie y Emmet llevan fuera desde que te trajimos ─Me cuadraba esa actitud por parte de la vampira. Supuse que Emmet sólo le seguía la corriente─. Jasper y Alice están pasando un tiempo en Alaska con unos amigos que tenemos allí, y Carlisle y Esme han salido a cazar ─Algo en su tono me dio a entender que estaban haciendo algo más que cazar. Me resultaba difícil imaginar al siempre sereno y sosegado matrimonio teniendo sexo. Solté una risita y Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo entre divertido y avergonzado─. Volverán por la mañana.

Perfecto.

─Así que estamos solos.

Me detuve como quien no quiere la cosa mientras sonreía con picardía. Edward no sabría qué le había golpeado.

─Sí ─contestó. Su rostro mantuvo la compostura, pero yo había aprendido a leer las señales. Mi vampiro favorito no estaba hambriento solo de sangre.

 _Deja de pensar en él como si fuera tuyo._

No hice caso de la voz que me reprendía y me acerqué un paso. No retrocedió así que me permití salvar la distancia que nos separaba con otro más. Estábamos muy cerca. Mis ojos quedaban a la altura de su esternón y su olor me llenaba los pulmones. Era embriagador. Por un segundo olvidé la razón que me había llevado a acercarme. Quería ponerme de puntillas y besar la piel que quedaba al descubierto por la abertura de su camisa. Quería acariciar su rostro y llevar su mano a mi cintura. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo cerrar su boca con la mía y perder mis dedos en su pelo. Sólo una vez más. Una vez antes de que todo acabara.

Levanté los ojos para encontrar los suyos. Se habían oscurecido un tono transformándose en ónice líquido. Su deseo quemaba como fuego. El corazón me latía acelerado, como si quisiera escapar de mi pecho. La piel me picaba de pura necesidad. Tenía que tocarle. Levanté una mano, casi asustada de que pudiera apartarse. Pero no lo hizo. Mis dedos encontraron su rostro, frío y suave como el cristal. Ambos jadeamos. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra mi mano. Mi respiración se aceleró. Él no respiraba. Como ya hice una vez en mi vida pasada, recorrí sus rasgos con la yema de los dedos, memorizando cada pliegue, cada curva, cada detalle.

─Edward ─susurré cuando llegué a sus labios.

Abrió los ojos y me perdí a mí misma en ellos. ¿Tan malo sería dejarlo todo atrás por un segundo? ¿Tan malo sería rendirme por un momento? Mi cuerpo respondió por mí.

Adelanté mis labios hasta su pecho y él se estremeció. Sonreí para mí misma. Ahora sabía lo que estaba haciendo a diferencia de la niña de dieciocho años que había sido. Esto me hizo recordar mi plan y todas las decisiones que me habían llevado a ese momento. Las mías y las de Edward. Apreté su hombro y le empujé hacia abajo. Me alivió ver que me había entendido porque yo sola jamás habría podido ponerle de rodillas. Le imité y ambos quedamos a la misma altura. Así sería más fácil. Volví a besar su pecho allí donde no lo tapaba la tela de su camisa. Él se dejó hacer mientras depositaba suaves y cortos besos en su cuello y su mentón, mientras atrapaba el lóbulo de su oreja con mis dientes y acariciaba su mejilla con mis labios para encontrar los suyos. Sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cintura y sus ojos volvieron a atraparme. Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión.

Antes de que yo pudiera pensar en nada, Edward se abalanzó sobre mi boca. Fue tan inesperado que jadeé con la sorpresa antes de cerrar los ojos y abandonarme totalmente. Puse todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo en ese beso. Ira, dolor, tristeza, culpa… _amor_. Nuestros labios se movían frenéticos mientras mi lengua luchaba contra la suya por dominar el beso. Jamás me habían besado así. Jamás _Edward_ me había besado así. Parecía tan entregado como yo, tan libre de su máscara de serenidad y control que si no fuera porque conocía mejor sus labios que los míos no le habría reconocido. Le mordí y el gimió. Me apreté contra él enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Y él me lo dio. Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor hasta que estuve segura de que me saldrían moratones. Pero no me importó. El dolor que su agarre me producía no era nada comparado con el enorme placer de sentirle tan cerca. Tan mío.

─Bella ─susurró en un gemido─. Bella.

Repitió mi nombre varias veces, como si no se lo creyera. Entonces, le noté tensarse y se apartó de mí. Me quejé con furia. Lo tenía. Estaba descontrolado, hambriento, confiado. ¿Lo había alargado demasiado? ¿Había perdido mi oportunidad? Mi mano derecha deshizo el agarre sobre su pelo y cayó laxa en mi regazo, preparada para coger el cristal afilado en cualquier momento.

─Esto no… ─Se detuvo. Nunca le había visto tan dubitativo como en ese momento. Cerré la mano alrededor del trozo de jarrón. Él no lo notó ─. Esto no me cuadra.

Quizás fue la sorpresa o su excesiva confianza en mí, pero fue incapaz de detenerme antes de que el cristal me abriera la piel. Gotas de sangre se deslizaron por mi brazo al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban.

* * *

A Bella se le ha ido un poco la pinza, vamos a admitirlo. Como dije en notas anteriores, nuestra Bella ya no es del todo ella misma. Es más retorcida y ha pasado por muchas cosas. Pero espero que no la encontréis muy fuera del canon porque estoy intentando que tampoco sea una completa desconocida aunque es un poco difícil.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto.


	6. Odio

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La canción es **Hate me** de **Blue October.** Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

¡Hola! Ha pasado más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, pero la universidad me tiene hasta arriba de trabajo. Lo siento mucho. Este capítulo es, además, más cortito que los anteriores, pero creo que he puesto en él todo lo que quería contar para el punto de la historia en el que estamos. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, favs., follows e infinita paciencia.

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Odio**

 _Hate me today_ _  
_ _Hate me tomorrow_ _  
_ _Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

 _Hate me in ways_ _  
_ _Yeah, ways hard to swallow_ _  
_ _Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

La sangre corría por mi piel, caliente y espesa. Mantuve el brazo en alto durante una milésima de segundo, tentándole. Entonces, más rápido que un pensamiento, Edward se alejó de mí. Se detuvo junto a uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban a una distancia segura. Sus ojos brillaban de ira y hambre, pero estaba mucho más controlado de lo que me había esperado. Creía que se lanzaría a por mí sin siquiera dudarlo. Su reacción me desconcertaba. Dejé caer el brazo y la dirección de mi sangre cambió, manchándome de los dedos. Goteaba sobre la hierba. Nos miramos a los ojos durante una eternidad. Estaba más calmada de lo que había creído posible en presencia de un vampiro iracundo. Supongo que porque se trataba de Edward.

─ ¿No vas a decir nada?

Mi voz rompió el silencio tenso mientras me ponía en pie. Él no se movió.

─ ¿Por qué? ─susurró al volumen justo para que le entendiera.

─Porque nos lo merecemos ─respondí con sencillez.

Durante un minuto entero sus ojos no abandonaron los míos. Empezaba a desesperarme ese duelo de miradas cuando noté que Edward había tomado la resolución de hacer algo. _Joder, cómo le conozco._ No me dio tiempo a pensar nada más antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí. Sin embargo, no era el tipo de ataque que yo estaba esperando. Antes de darme cuenta me había puesto sobre su espalda y volábamos. Mantuve los ojos abiertos a pesar de que me picaban por la velocidad. No me dio tiempo a quejarme antes de que Edward me dejara sobre una silla de la cocina. Le observé mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba, o eso imaginé, porque realmente no fui capaz de verle de lo rápido que iba. La ira le hacía moverse todavía más deprisa de lo normal.

Cuando reapareció llevaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios consigo. Me pregunté para qué querrían unos vampiros tener eso, pero lo achaqué a la profesión de Carlisle. Edward no dijo ni una palabra mientras acercaba otra silla a mí y se sentaba para curarme la herida.

Bueno, esto no estaba saliendo como yo había planeado. Me limpió la herida metódicamente dejando al descubierto un corte irregular a lo largo de mi antebrazo. No era muy profundo, sólo escandaloso. Cuando creía que me iba a desinfectar, me levantó la cabeza con el índice obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

─Quiero que prestes mucha atención a lo que voy a hacer ahora para que entiendas por qué nunca vas a conseguir la reacción que esperabas hoy de mí.

Entonces liberó mi barbilla e inclinó la cabeza bajo mi mirada de estupefacción. Cuando su lengua recorrió el corte se escapó de mis labios un jadeo. Él me miraba a los ojos mientras me demostraba su autocontrol. Noté cómo me humedecía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Resultaba muy erótico ver cómo la lengua de Edward se deslizaba por mi piel mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. Sabía que a él también le daba placer. ¿Notaba mi excitación? Algo en su mirada me decía que sí.

─ ¿Lo ves? ─susurró, extendiendo sus atenciones por el resto de mi brazo. El vello de mis brazos se erizó al mismo tiempo que él reía traviesamente. Sus labios llegaron a mi cuello. Noté sus dientes en el lugar donde mi pulso acelerado traicionaba mi excitación. Subió hasta mi oído y, con sus labios rozándome tentadoramente, dijo─: Siempre voy a tener más autocontrol que tú.

Me sentí vacía cuando se apartó.

Me quedé ahí sentada mirándole con estupefacción mientras se reía de mí. Entonces, el hechizo del que había caído presa por su cercanía se rompió en mil pedazos. La ira arremetió contra mi cuerpo con tal fuerza que casi caí al suelo. Después de semanas enteras sin sentir absolutamente nada las emociones de ese día fueron demasiado para mí. No podía controlarme o pensar. No podía detenerme. No _quería_ detenerme. A Edward se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres? ─grité, levantándome echa una furia─. ¿Te parece que todo esto es una broma?

─No, no es una broma ─espetó, tan enfadado como yo. Me di cuenta de que todo había sido una actuación─. Carlisle me dijo que no podía confiar en ti, que ya no eras del todo tú, pero esto… ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

─¿Y tú? Mi vida iba perfectamente hasta que apareciste.

─¡Haciendo autoestop en mitad de la nada y enganchada a las drogas! Sí, tu vida desde luego era una fiesta.

Gruñí e intenté escapar de él. Llegué hasta el salón antes de que me agarrara de un brazo. Podía sentir el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no apretarme demasiado fuerte. Su gentileza, por alguna razón, me enfadaba.

─¿Y quién te crees que tiene la culpa? ─escupí─. De todas las personas que me han jodido en la vida tú desde luego eres la peor.

Sabía que le había hecho daño. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos. Edward no podía obligarse a sí mismo a amarme. Desde su punto de vista, y desde cualquiera que no fuera tan patético como yo, me había hecho un favor al decirme la verdad aquel día en el bosque. Seguir en una relación basada en mentiras sólo nos habría traído más dolor a ambos. Pero aunque yo sabía todo eso no lo sentía de esa manera. Era incapaz de controlar mi ira.

─Sé que cruzarme en tu camino fue lo peor que podría haberte pasado. Te ponía en peligro cada segundo ─La culpa tiñó su voz, que cayó hasta ser un susurro─. Pero esto… ¿Qué pretendías ahí fuera?

Intenté que su dolor no me distrajera y contesté con toda la firmeza que fui capaz de reunir:

─ ¡Acabar con todo de una puta vez! ¡Eso pretendía!

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Pude ver dolor en ellos, pero me olvidé de todo cuando sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mis brazos.

─Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así ─dijo, en un murmullo mitad suplicante, mitad enfadado─. No te lo perdonaré nunca, Isabella Swan. Nunca. ¿Me entiendes?

Mi pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de mi incontrolable respiración. Me sentía mareada por su proximidad, su olor llenándome los pulmones hasta que ningún pensamiento coherente pasó por mi cabeza. Sólo podía sentir. Ira y dolor entremezclados. Impotencia. Lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas que ardían por la vergüenza y el enfado. _Me da igual_ , quise decirle, _me importa una mierda si no me perdonas_. Pero no habría sido cierto. Una parte de mí, estúpida y enamorada, aún se preocupaba por lo que ese glorioso hombre inmortal pensaba de mí. Pero había otra cosa que me preocupaba todavía más.

─ ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Jamás había conseguido sorprender a alguien como sorprendí a Edward en ese momento. Su agarre perdió fuerza y sus ojos se ablandaron.

─Creí que estaba claro.

─Pues no lo está ─repliqué.

¿Qué estaba claro? Me sentía mareada, a punto de vomitar. Lo único claro aquí era que me había vuelto loca, que era una patética y débil humana, perdida en sí misma, en una espiral de autodestrucción y odio. Le odiaba a él por ser tan jodidamente perfecto, tan brillante, tan hermoso, tan bueno. Me odiaba a mí por ser tan estúpida, por la certeza de que volvería a lanzarme a sus brazos si él me lo pidiera, por el hecho de que un beso suyo me había hecho descontrolarme, olvidarlo todo. ¿Qué estaba claro además de eso? ¿A qué estaba jugando Edward? ¿Tan insignificante era yo? ¿Tan cruel era él? No podía ser verdad lo que veía en sus ojos, lo que su mirada trataba de transmitirme. Sencillamente no podía ser cierto.

─Bella... ─Mi nombre en sus labios se convertía en infinita ternura, en belleza. Me asustaba todo de él. Mi cuerpo se preparaba para un golpe mortal─. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo entiendas? Eres tan observadora para las cosas más pequeñas y sin embargo para esto...

Esto. Esto. Esto. ¿Qué era esto? No podía ser lo que yo estaba pensando. Porque si era lo que yo creía todo había sido para nada. Si Edward me veía como algo más que una distracción entonces mi caso sería todavía más patético.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Me alegré de que no se me quebrara la voz. Cerré las manos en puños para enmascarar su temblor. Era una tontería, en realidad. Edward era perfectamente capaz de escuchar el desenfrenado latido de mi corazón, pero enmascarar el miedo con ira era mi especialidad a estas alturas de mi vida.

Le miré intensamente, esperando su respuesta, temiéndola. Por un lado, me asustaba la idea de haberlo interpretado todo mal, de que lo que veía en sus ojos en ese instante no fuera más que la proyección de mis propias e infantiles fantasías. Por otro lado, ¿no sería más doloroso saber que aquel día en el bosque Edward me había mirado a los ojos y me había mentido? Ese día estaba marcado en mi calendario como el comienzo del desastre. Mi vida, mis esperanzas, mis sueños… Todo había quedado a un lado por el dolor de su partida. Dolor que había intentado aplacar con drogas o con cualquier otra distracción que tuviera a mano. Era patético, sí, pero no por eso era menos real. Edward jamás había entendido hasta qué punto le amaba. No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Sus manos, frías y fuertes, subieron hasta mis hombros. En cualquier otro momento me habría apartado de su toque, pero en ese momento sentía que era lo único que me mantenía en pie. Estaba más cerca de mí de lo que era seguro, pero no protesté. Necesitaba su respuesta.

─Aquel día en el bosque ─Luché por mantener mi respiración estable y no hiperventilar, pero nada podía hacer por evitar que mi corazón golpeara mis costillas con intensidad─, te mentí, Bella. Fue la más vil, la más horrible de las mentiras. ¡Qué no te amo! ¡Qué eras sólo una distracción! Menudo disparate. Tenía que convencerte de que no te amaba, era la única forma de que me dejaras marchar. Esperaba que retomaras tu vida, que me olvidaras. A los humanos se os da bien hacerlo ─Me apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y lo colocó detrás de la oreja casi distraídamente, como si no estuviéramos hablando de uno de los días más horribles de mi vida. Me estremecí bajo el roce─. ¡Pero jamás esperé que fuera tan fácil! ─Subió sus manos y acunó mi rostro mientras un pulgar me acariciaba la mejilla. Le dejé hacer, desconcertada ante el giro que había dado ese día, incapaz de asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo. Escuchaba sus palabras y era capaz de atribuirles un significado, pero sencillamente no las entendía. No tenían sentido─. ¿Cómo pudiste creerme tan fácilmente? Después de todas las veces que te dije que te quería, que eras todo para mí, ¿cómo una mentira tan mala, tan estúpida, pudo convencerte? Lo vi en tus ojos, me creías.

Quise decir o hacer algo. Insultarle, besarle, apartarle. Cualquier cosa. Pero era incapaz de moverme. Me sentía perdida en sus palabras. Mi cerebro se había desconectado totalmente. Separé los labios y tomé aire como si fuera a responderle, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. De repente, noté una cálida lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla y luego otra, y otra más. Estaba llorando y no entendía por qué. Sólo podía sentir un terrible nudo en la garganta y una presión en el pecho me dificultaba respirar. Mis emociones se habían desatado, incontrolables y caóticas. Supongo que no lloraba sólo por la confesión de Edward sino también por todo lo que no había llorado esos cinco años. Quise abrazarle, pero me contuve en el último segundo. Él tampoco se atrevió a estrecharme entre sus brazos.

─Bella…

Negué con la cabeza y me deshice de su agarre. No podía pensar si él estaba tan cerca de mí.

─No ─susurré al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza─. No. No. No. No te creo.

Me agarró cuando quise poner todavía más distancia entre nosotros. Me estaba diciendo algo, lo sabía porque podía ver sus labios moviéndose, pero no conseguía registrar las palabras, algo que tuviera sentido en mi cabeza. Grité e intenté golpearle, pero él me esquivó sin esfuerzo. En el futuro, iba a estar agradecida. Si hubiera llegado a darle un puñetazo seguramente me habría roto varios huesos.

─Déjame ─supliqué─. ¡Suéltame!

Una vez más, utilicé la ira como mecanismo de defensa emocional. Todo era culpa del maldito Edward Cullen y su estúpida familia de estúpidos vampiros. ¿Por qué no podían haberme dejado en Minnesota? ¿Por qué tenía que haber parado su coche cuando me vio? Si hubiera seguido adelante yo estaría muy lejos de ellos, viviendo mi vida.

Finalmente me dejó ir. En cuanto me sentí libre corrí por las escaleras hacia lo único que me quedaba. Mi pequeña habitación, mi celda, se había convertido también en mi espacio seguro. Corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré en la habitación. Caí sobre la cama e intenté calmarme. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar mientras las lágrimas seguían empañándome la visión. No podía creer lo que Edward me había dicho pero ¿por qué iba a mentirme? Nadie era tan cruel. _Edward_ no era tan cruel.

Las horas pasaron en un torbellino de pensamientos inconexos y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya amanecía. Durante esa noche pensé en muchas cosas. Pensé en Edward, por supuesto. En lo que implicaba el hecho de que él me amara todavía. Sabía que yo todavía le quería, pero el amor ya no era suficiente para mí. No podía serlo. Habían pasado tantas cosas… Pensé en mí misma también. En lo mucho que había cambiado y en todo lo que había vivido.

 _Edward me ama._

Podía sentir el agujero en mi pecho estrechándose, perdiendo profundidad. Me di cuenta de que estaba feliz. Era una alegría frágil, tímida, pero existía y era más de lo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, también estaba asustada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar? La confesión de Edward me ponía en una posición difícil y un complicado amasijo de emociones contrarias y equidistantes batallaban en mi pecho. Le odiaba y le quería al mismo tiempo. Me enfadaba que me hubiera mentido y me emocionaba pensar que todo había sido precisamente eso: una mentira. Pero a la vez, ¿de verdad iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Decirle que todo estaba bien y ser felices? No, no podía decirle eso porque nada estaba bien.

Solté un suspiro cuando la luz del sol ya iluminaba plenamente el cielo, que había dejado de ser del color gris del amanecer a un tono azul claro. No sabía qué iba a pasar con Edward, pero sí sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación. Me cambié la ropa manchada de sangre por otra limpia con parsimonia, pensando detenidamente en todo lo que iba a decir, en las cosas que eran importantes y en aquellas que prefería guardarme para mí, al menos de momento. Quizá en el futuro fuera capaz de contar algunas de las cosas que más me avergonzaban, pero no ese día.

Cuando bajé las escaleras toda la casa permanecía en silencio.

Me detuve cuando llegué al salón y miré alrededor. No había nadie. Me abracé a mí misma mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. Cogí una manzana y llené un vaso de agua mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. Ni Carlisle ni Esme ni Edward vinieron a ver qué estaba haciendo. En realidad, no estaba segura de que los padres de Edward hubieran vuelto. Pensar que cabía la posibilidad de seguir a solas con él me hizo temblar. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de preocuparme demasiado antes de que Esme apareciera con una sonrisa tierna en los labios y los ojos cargados de preocupación y cariño.

─¿Estás bien, Bella?

Su voz melódica y cargada de amabilidad casi hizo que volviera a romper a llorar. Negué con la cabeza porque era la verdad y porque temía que si hablaba no fuera capaz de contenerme. Esme posó una mano sobre la mía y la apretó con cuidada gentileza. Tomé aire y lo expulsé lentamente para calmarme.

─Necesito hablar con Carlisle ─dije finalmente─. Tengo que contarle algunas cosas.

La expresión de la mujer reflejó su sorpresa y su curiosidad sin tapujos, pero asintió sin hacer ni un solo comentario. Caminamos juntas de vuelta al salón donde Carlisle ya nos esperaba. Él también sonreía amablemente.

─Edward, tú también puedes estar presente.

Apareció al segundo de nombrarle, antes incluso de que hubiera terminado de decir la frase completa. Mi corazón latió con más fuerza de la que me hubiera gustado, pero intenté no sentirme demasiado mortificada. Lo que iba a contar a continuación no tenía nada que ver con Edward, en realidad no. Sólo conmigo. Sólo con las decisiones que yo misma había tomado.

Me senté en el sofá y los tres vampiros me imitaron. Tomé aire, preparándome.

─Os voy a contar lo que pasó después de que os fuerais de Forks ─dije finalmente.

Sus miradas pasaron de la curiosidad a la absoluta estupefacción. A pesar de todo sonreí antes de empezar a contar mi historia.

* * *

Pues eso es todo por ahora. Cortito, como ya dije, pero importante. Ahora que ya están las cosas claras entre Edward y Bella su relación puede avanzar. En el próximo capítulo veremos, como dice Bella, qué pasó tras la partida de los Cullen de Forks. Es un capítulo de transición, pero muy necesario para que entendamos por qué Bella piensa como piensa en este fic. Además, en todo proceso de curación hay que dejar salir aquello que nos hace daño. Compartir nuestros problemas y temores con la persona indicada nos sana por dentro.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	7. Isabella Swan

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer**. La canción es **Never Surrender** de **Skillet**. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta vez he tardado mucho menos, seguro que no os lo esperabais ;) Como ya dije, este capítulo es más de transición que otra cosa, pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado y creo que explica muchas cosas de Bella. Espero que también os guste.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** En este capítulo se describen escenas de **abuso sexual**. Si eres sensible a este tema, por favor, no sigas leyendo. No me hago responsable de los perjuicios que pueda ocasionar.

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **Isabella Swan**

 _Do you know what it's like when  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by?_

Estaba sentada al borde del sofá mientras retorcía las manos. Tomé una bocanada de aire intentando organizar mis pensamientos y decidir por dónde era mejor empezar. Había cosas que no quería contarles, pero que iba a ser inevitable que supieran para que pudieran entender por lo que estaba pasando. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba con ellos, que debía ser ya una eternidad, aún notaba lo fácil que sería volver a caer, dejarme llevar por cualquier cosa que cerrara la herida que tenía en el pecho. Ya no era sólo Edward, aunque todo había empezado con él. Saber que me quería, que siempre lo había hecho, me revitalizaba, pero no me sanaba por completo. Podía sentir todavía el dolor, la necesidad, la vergüenza…

─Supongo que debería empezar por lo que pasó después de que Edward se fuera ─murmuré, hablando más para mí misma que para ellos. Los vampiros permanecían inmóviles, esperando a que me decidiera. Suspiré─. Muy bien. Allá vamos.

─Puedes contarnos cualquier cosa, Bella ─intervino Carlisle antes de que yo pudiera comenzar. Le miré a los ojos, un poco desconcertada─. Nadie va a juzgarte.

Ah, sí. Crear un entorno seguro. Era la primera norma del buen médico. Le sonreí entre divertida y agradecida. Sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, pero nada de lo que dijera iba a hacer de esta experiencia algo más fácil. Esme me cogió la mano y la apretó por un segundo, como para ratificar las palabras de su marido. Sonreí más ampliamente y le devolví el apretón. No miré a Edward en ningún momento antes de comenzar a hablar:

─Tras tu marcha pasé unos meses bastante malos. Estaba como perdida en mí misma, como si todo a mi alrededor se hubiera difuminado. Esto permaneció así hasta que empecé a bajar a La Push a ver a Jacob, supongo que os acordáis de él ─Edward gruñó en respuesta y yo sonreí. Por supuesto que se acordaban─. Mejoré poco a poco con su ayuda. Me animaba, me hacía reír y conseguía que los días pasaran más rápido. Sin que me diera cuenta se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, la persona a la que siempre podía acudir y pasar un buen rato. Pero entonces llegó ella.

─¿Ella? ─preguntó Esme en un susurro.

─Victoria ─respondí.

El odio parecía corroer mis venas. Aún la recordaba. Salvaje y bella, con el pelo rojo contrastando contra su piel blanca como si fueran llamas y los ojos del color de la sangre recién derramada. Recordaba sus manos como garras, sus dientes afilados, su mirada asesina. Me estremecí sin quererlo, asustada de su recuerdo. Victoria aún protagonizaba muchas de mis pesadillas.

─Estaba furiosa por lo que le hicimos a James ─continué, cerrando las manos hasta formar puños─. Se enteró de que ya no me protegíais y formó un ejército de neófitos.

─¿Por qué? Ella sola se habría bastado para acabar contigo ─dijo Carlisle, confuso. Me estremecí al pensar en ello─. Perdóname, Bella. No quería ser tan brusco.

Negué con la cabeza.

─Está bien, no te preocupes. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Victoria necesitaba a los neófitos porque sí había alguien protegiéndome: los hombres lobo.

Esme, Carlisle y Edward se miraron entre sí con el reconocimiento en su rostro. Sabían perfectamente a qué me refería. Ellos ya se habían topado antes con los habitantes de La Push y conocían su capacidad de cambiar de forma. Edward parecía intranquilo y yo no entendía por qué hasta que me preguntó:

─¿Black también? ─Asentí con la cabeza, al tiempo que deducía lo que estaba pensando─. ¿Seguiste relacionándote con él a pesar de ello?

Ambos conocíamos la respuesta, pero volví a asentir de todas formas. Eso le enfureció e incluso Carlisle, la persona más razonable que había conocido en mi vida, frunció el ceño con preocupación.

─Asumiste un gran riesgo, Bella. Los licántropos, especialmente los jóvenes, son muy inestables. Podrían haberte hecho daño.

Sus palabras me enfurecieron. ¿Qué sabían ellos? No los conocían como yo. No los habían visto bromear entre ellos ni el cariño que brillaba en sus ojos cuando se miraban los unos a los otros, siendo como hermanos. No los habían visto reunidos alrededor de una mesa, riendo y compartiendo la comida. No conocían a Emily y a Sam, ni habían visto el amor que se profesaban. No habían conocido a Leah, tan guapa y tan indomable. Tampoco a Quil ni a Embry, siempre dispuestos para hacerme reír. Tampoco a Seth, tan joven y amable. No los vieron entrenarse hasta la extenuación para hacer frente a un ejército que los doblaba en número. No vieron morir a Seth, a Sam, a Leah, a Jacob… No sabían absolutamente nada.

─No permitiré que digáis una sola palabra en su contra ─escupí, más enfadada de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo─. ¿Dónde estabais vosotros mientras ellos morían por protegerme? ¿Dónde estabais cuando Victoria le arrancó la cabeza a Seth o cuando mordió a Jacob? Vosotros os desentendisteis totalmente de la situación así que no os atreváis a insultarles.

Los tres vampiros guardaron silencio ante mis palabras. No era el mismo tipo de enfado que había tenido antes. No estaba dominada por una ira irracional, no sentía el irrefrenable deseo de destruirlo todo a mi alrededor. En cierto modo era mucho peor que eso porque estaba perfectamente cuerda, sabía lo que decía y lo que hacía. Mi ira era real, tenía un por qué, y mis palabras helaban la sangre porque eran ciertas. Ellos me abandonaron a mi suerte y no tenían ningún derecho a insultar a los que habían dado su vida por protegerme de uno de los suyos.

─Llevas razón, Bella ─Nuevamente, era Carlisle quien se disculpaba, pero sabía que los tres estaban arrepentidos por igual, incluso Edward─. Perdóname.

Asentí, pero mi enfado no estaba del todo aplacado. Lo dejé correr por el momento, decidida a no dejarme distraer de nuevo. Quería contar mi historia e iba a hacerlo hasta el final.

─Se enfrentaron a los vampiros, aunque estaban en desventaja ─continué─. Al final vencieron, pero muchos de la manada murieron. Jacob ─Mi voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre. Le había querido tanto─ murió también. Victoria le mordió varias veces mientras peleaban. Jacob le arrancó la cabeza, pero tenía demasiada ponzoña en la sangre. Las heridas no se cerraban y no había manera de parar la hemorragia. Murió desangrado.

Noté las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Mis manos temblaban. Nunca había hablado a nadie de cómo murió mi mejor amigo, la persona que me había sacado del pozo de dolor y autodestrucción en el que me sumí tras la partida de Edward. Me dolía el pecho cuando pensaba en él a pesar de los años. Sabía que era culpa mía y cargaría con el peso de su muerte durante el resto de mi vida.

La mano de Edward se cerró alrededor de las mías con gentileza. No me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que había estado apretando mi agarre hasta que él hizo que separara los dedos. Me dolían. Pensé que se apartaría de mí entonces, pero no lo hizo. Cogió una de mis manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Su pulgar me acariciaba la piel haciendo círculos. Le miré. Sus ojos estaban llenos de comprensión, dolor y culpa. Quise acariciar su mejilla, borrar esos sentimientos de hermosa mirada, pero me quedé ahí, hipnotizada bajo su toque. El momento se alargó durante unos segundos hasta que recordé qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Mi mano se apartó de la suya. No podía dejarme llevar de esa manera. No era justo.

─Después de eso todo fue a peor ─continué, secándome las lágrimas e intentando controlar el temblor en mi voz─. Estaba como catatónica. No comía, no dormía. Si no hubiera sido por Charlie me habría dejado morir en mi cama. Un día, empezó a gritarme. Supongo que intentaba hacerme reaccionar de alguna manera. Me amenazó con mandarme a vivir con mi madre en Jacksonville ─Me reí amargamente. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho─. Eso le habría servido unos meses antes, pero a esas alturas ya me daba igual todo. Finalmente, Renée le llamó, le dijo que era mejor que me fuera de Forks, que estar ahí no me ayudaba. Charlie me llevó a la estación de Port Angeles, desde donde se suponía que tenía que coger una avioneta hasta el aeropuerto. Era el mismo viaje que había hecho desde Phoenix sólo que ahora iba a Florida y no a Arizona. Supongo que fue eso lo que me dio la idea.

Vi a Edward fruncir el ceño y aparté la mirada. Ahora empezaba lo verdaderamente escabroso de la historia. Esto era lo que ellos querían oír.

─No llegaste a Jacksonville, ¿verdad? ─dijo Edward, triste.

Negué con la cabeza.

─No, y ojalá lo hubiera hecho ─Suspiré. ¿Habrían sido las cosas diferentes si hubiera estado con mi madre? Jamás podría saberlo, pero al menos habría pasado años con ella antes de que… No, no podía pensar en eso─. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado así que compré un billete a Phoenix, tiré mi móvil y alquilé una habitación en un hotel de mala muerte. Pasé una semana sin preocuparme por nada más que los ruidos que hacían los otros inquilinos y que me despertaban de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, no pude pagar más mi habitación y me echaron a la calle. Deambulé por la ciudad sin saber qué hacer, pero sin intención de regresar. No podía mirar a mi familia a la cara, no podía seguir con mi vida como si tal cosa. Estaba… ─¿Cómo podría describir un vacío tan grande? ¿Una desesperación tan profunda que no era capaz de pensar en nada más? ¿Un dolor que me paralizaba y no me permitía pensar? ─. No sé explicarlo. No me importaba nada. No pensaba en nada más que en lo mucho que me odiaba. En que merecía haber muerto con los demás.

Me quedé en silencio una vez más intentando manejar las emociones que me estaban desbordando en ese momento. Recordar era duro, dolía más de lo que había esperado. Me presioné a mí misma para continuar porque sabía que si me detenía en ese momento tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a reunir el valor para sincerarme. Necesitaba sacar todo eso de mi sistema o me consumiría.

─Empecé a vivir en la calle. Mendigaba o robaba, según lo desesperada que estuviera. Debo decir que soy una ladrona pésima ─Torcí el gesto, recordando algunas palizas que me había llevado en algunas ocasiones─, pero mejoré lo justo para salir airosa la mayoría de las veces. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no más de unos meses, hasta que me cansé de la ciudad. No sabía lo que buscaba, pero no estaba allí. Por primera vez en mi vida, hice autostop en una de las salidas de la ciudad. Sabía que me estaba arriesgando mucho, pero tampoco es que me importara. No dudé en subirme al primer coche que aceptó recogerme ─Me detuve un segundo para pensar en cómo iba a contar esto. Un suspiro agotado se escapó de mis labios. En realidad, sólo había una manera─. No recuerdo su nombre, sólo sé que tendría unos treinta años y era atractivo, ese tipo de gente que ves en las películas y tienen familias maravillosas. Me tranquilizó mucho cuando me enseñó la foto de sus hijos, un chico y una chica. Sí recuerdo el nombre de la niña, Sarah, pero nada más. Me dio unas chocolatinas que llevaba en la guantera. Estaban derretidas y me dejaron los dedos pegajosos, pero me moría de hambre, así que fue una de las mejores comidas de mi vida ─El silencio era pesado ahora, temeroso. Todos sabían hacia dónde se dirigía la historia, pero nadie dijo nada. Continué─. Por la noche, paramos en un motel de carretera. Me acuerdo de lo aterrada que estaba. Es como una historia que nadie cuenta pero que todas y cada una de las mujeres del mundo conocemos. Qué extraño, ¿verdad? ─Mi voz se había vuelto más aguda, estridente, y ya no pensaba en lo que decía.

─Bella, no tienes por qué…

Corté a Esme antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más. Si me decía que no era necesario, que no tenía que hacerlo, me detendría en ese instante y jamás volvería a abrir la boca. Yo quería contarlo, necesitaba que supieran lo que me había pasado para que entendieran. Necesitaba que Edward me escuchara porque nada iba a poder ser lo mismo entre nosotros.

─Pidió dos habitaciones y pagó en efectivo. Eso me tranquilizó, la verdad, me sentía más segura si no tenía que dormir con él. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando llamó a la puerta. No sé por qué abrí como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Podría haber sido mucho peor, recuerdo que hubo un momento en el que pensé que había tenido suerte. No me arrancó la ropa ni me hizo daño. No me penetró siquiera, de hecho, fue extremadamente gentil ─Apreté los dientes mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas. No iba a derrumbarme ahora─. Primero me pidió que me sentara en la cama y yo le obedecí. Tomó mis muñecas y las ató juntas. No me defendí. Le observé como si fuera una simple espectadora, totalmente ajena a lo que estaba pasando. Luego, me abrió la boca y dejó una pastilla sobre mi lengua. Recuerdo que se deshizo rápidamente y no pasó ni un minuto antes de sentir cómo el cuerpo se me dormía. Apenas estaba consciente, pero recuerdo cada segundo. Me desnudó despacio, con cuidado de no hacerme daño. Estuvo horas tocándome, tirando, pellizcando, palpando… Debía de haber amanecido cuando finalmente se corrió sobre mí.

Mis últimas palabras fueron demasiado para Edward. Me sorprendía que hubiera soportado permanecer en silencio durante tanto tiempo. La silla se rompió al estrellarse contra el suelo y la mesa corrió la misma suerte cuando Edward la volcó. Le observé mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación a paso humano, destruyendo cuanto se encontraba en su camino. Esme tomó mi mano con los ojos brillando de pena. Sollozaba sin lágrimas. Me di cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando. Era la primera vez que me había atrevido a mirar atrás de esa manera, a recordar aquella noche en la que finalmente perdí mi inocencia. Sabía que la reacción de Edward no era un rechazo, la parte más cuerda, más lógica de mí misma, sabía que lo que sentía era una ira irrefrenable, el mismo instinto asesino que casi le dominó aquella noche en Port Angeles. Pero otra parte de mí, la más insegura, la que seguía sintiéndose sucia, insistía en que jamás podría mirarme de la misma manera, en que probablemente acababa de cambiar sus sentimientos para siempre. Si de verdad Edward me seguía queriendo, lo más probable era que dejara de hacerlo tras escuchar mi historia. ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Se preguntaría. ¿Por qué no tuviste más cuidado? ¿Por qué no llamaste a tu madre desde una cabina telefónica? ¿Por qué te fuiste sola a Phoenix? ¿Por qué te subiste en el coche de un desconocido?

Edward regresó minutos después más controlado, pero con los ojos negros. Estuve segura de que si hubiera tenido a ese hombre delante lo habría despedazado. No quise imaginarme el estado en el que estaba la sala de juegos, que había sido sometida al huracán de su ira asesina. Sin embargo, yo sólo podía pensar en que al menos no me miraba con asco. Tomé una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Continué con un hilo de voz:

─Cuando terminó se vistió, me desató y me metió en la cama. Me dio otra pastilla más antes de irse y me dormí. Volvió al de unas horas con el desayuno. Me dijo que era mejor que me portara bien, que me había prometido llevarme a donde yo quisiera y que iba a cumplir su palabra así que era mejor que nos lleváramos bien. Recuerdo que asentí y él me sonrió. Nos montamos en el coche y cuando llegamos a un pueblo le pedí que me dejara ahí. Cumplió su palabra y me dejó marchar. También me dio otras cuatro pastillas de regalo. Me pregunté por qué no me mataba, pero tras pensarlo durante un tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad no le hacía falta. Sabía perfectamente que yo no era nadie, que no iba a ir a una comisaría a denunciarle. Me había convertido en una sombra, la gente ya no me veía como una persona ─La peor parte ha pasado, me dije. No me sentía ni mejor ni peor, sólo aliviada de haberlo soltado de una vez─. No hay mucho más que contar a partir de aquí. Robé, mendigué y viajé de un sitio a otro como podía cuando podía. Las pastillas que ese hombre me había dado me ayudaron a dormir sin pesadillas durante cuatro noches y me volví totalmente adicta a ellas. Después fui probando con otras cosas, más fuertes y más peligrosas. Trabajé a veces, pero no duraba demasiado. Conocí a Bran, un chico callejero como yo, en Chicago, en uno de esos trabajos en los que sólo aguanté tres días, y vivimos juntos. Estar con él me hacía sentir mucho más segura y supongo que a él también. Nos hicimos amigos muy rápido y compartíamos el dinero que robábamos y todo tipo de drogas, daba igual lo que fuera. Bran hacía que todo pareciera divertido. Además, tenía la asombrosa capacidad de encontrar casas abandonadas y escondites allá donde fuéramos.

Sonreí al pensar en él, pero rápidamente la sonrisa se borró de mi cara. ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Cómo se debió de sentir al ver que me había marchado, que le había abandonado después de robar la mayor parte del dinero que nos quedaba? ¿Me habría esperado? ¿Me habría buscado? Me sentía totalmente agotada emocionalmente. Ya no era capaz de lidiar con nada más y decidí que no podía pensar en ello ahora. No me quedaban fuerzas para nada.

─Estabas sola cuando te encontramos ─dijo Carlisle con delicadeza, consciente del cambio en mi expresión─. ¿Qué pasó con Bran?

─Le abandoné ─Bajé la cabeza para no tener que mirarlos. Sería demasiado doloroso ver la decepción en sus ojos además de lo avergonzada que me sentía─. Habíamos salido esa noche. Nos emborrachamos y nos metimos unas rayas con una amiga de Bran, creo. O quizás la conocimos cuando volvíamos a nuestro escondrijo. La chica alquiló una habitación de hotel, fue ahí donde me desperté. Miré a mi alrededor y… Todo era un completo caos. De pronto vi en lo que me había convertido. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí el deseo de saltar al vacío y dejar que todo acabara de una vez. Ese sentimiento de absoluta derrota me asustó. Cogí algo del dinero que nos quedaba y me largué. Vosotros me encontrasteis unos días después. Eso es todo.

El silencio pesó sobre mí como una losa. No estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar ahora y me daba miedo levantar la cabeza y encontrarme con sus miradas. Entonces, Edward se acercó a mí y volvió a tomar mi mano entre las suyas. La sorpresa me hizo mirarle y ya no pude apartar los ojos de él.

─Gracias por contarnos esto ─susurró con ternura─. Has sido muy valiente, Bella. Ahora descansa.

Asentí. Estaba agotada. Lo único que me sentía capaz de hacer en ese momento era dormir durante días enteros. Por alguna razón la perspectiva me resultaba agradable. Sabía que por una vez no iba a tener pesadillas. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo iba a poder descansar. Al despertar tendría que volver a lidiar con la culpa y el dolor, pero ahora no. Ahora solo necesitaba dormir. Así que dejé que Edward tirara de mi mano hasta ponerme en pie y me despedí de Carlisle y Esme. Subimos las escaleras en silencio, dejando las conversaciones incómodas para otro momento.

Mi cama parecía el lugar más maravilloso del mundo después de una noche entera sin dormir y un amanecer tan complicado, tan largo y difícil. Edward me condujo hasta ella y se dio la vuelta mientras me desvestía. Su caballerosidad me conmovió. No hice ninguna broma esta vez por su mojigatería. Estaba agradecida por ella. Estaba feliz de que él no fuera como los demás, como esos monstruos que habitaban el mundo y se aprovechaban de cualquier oportunidad para hacer daño. Me seguía sintiendo segura con él. No tuve que decirle que se tumbara a mi lado ni tampoco que podía rodearme la cintura con su brazo. Él entendió, como siempre había hecho. Dejé que se pegara a mi espalda, que aspirara el olor de mi pelo e incluso que rozara la piel sensible de detrás de mi oreja con sus labios. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuché su voz, lejana, pero clara como el cristal:

─Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, amor.

Me dormí con el arrullo de mi nana y algo menos de peso en el corazón.

* * *

Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado e intentaré que no pase mucho tiempo antes de la próxima actualización, pero como ya he dicho en otras ocasiones la universidad es mi prioridad.

Muchísimas gracias por los favs. follows y especialmente los comentarios. Sois las mejores, de verdad.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
